The Naive Girl and Pervert Frenchman
by America's Rose
Summary: Seychelles is the unfortunate "New Girl" who can't seem to shake the persistent frenchman determined to win her over. France/Seychelles - UsUk - Switz/Liech Gakuen Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

"It's going to be fine, it's going to be fun, you're going to make friends and everyone will finally realise you are a nation!"

Seychelles grimaced at the mirror. No amount of self-encouragement could dispel the nervous fluttering in her stomach.

Why so nervous?

Today was her first day at Hetalia Academy. This school might be considered exclusive, as it was only for nations. The only students permitted into this school were the embodiment of countries. Each country in the world had one representative who attended Hetalia Academy.

At this school the nations were taught rudimentary subjects; such as Mathematics, Science, Music, Art etc. etc. However the History, Geography and Political classes were far more advanced than that of an average high school. The students were taught about the history of other nations in great depth to promote understanding and educate them about the world.

It was no wonder why Geography was such an important class. Being able to identify themselves on a map was simple but they also needed to learn to locate other countries. The older nations apparently all agreed this was a skill America needed to work on.

Politics was another subject that held a lot of importance. They were the living representation of their country, and so had to be able to communicate to other nations without causing conflict or misunderstandings. As nations they had to know their place in running a country and how the thoughts and feelings of the population affected them. If your people were displeased or lacked trust, that feeling would soon course to you.

Seychelles was a young nation and not many people could actually recognise her on a map. After being accepted to Hetalia Academy though she was determined to show her potential as a strong, dependable nation. She had read through each and every one of the information and introductory packs and leaflets her boss had given her to prepare herself. If she was going to prove herself she was going to do it a way that would cement her name in the other nations' minds.

She was at going to this school to make history!

"Are you almost ready, Miss Seychelles?" came a voice from downstairs. Seychelles recognised the voice of her helicopter pilot who was to take her to the island on which the Academy was located.

With a nervous grin she looked at the mirror, "What do you think, Mirror Me? Am I ready for the big world?" The nervous grin she received from her reflection didn't boost her confidence much.

"I don't think the mirror is going to answer you, miss," the rather amused pilot cut in. With a blush rising on her cheeks, from being overheard during an embarrassing session of conversing with her mirror, Seychelles checked her reflection a last time, grabbed her bag and quickly skipped down the stairs.

xxRxx

She happily followed her pilot through the main street on the island. She passed by the houses and small stores, occasionally waving to her people. Of course they did not know her true identity as a nation, but they certainly knew her. Seychelles was a beautiful, optimistic and opinionated girl and many people respected that.

They also respected that she was damn strong and knew how to hold her own in a fight. Even if she refused to anger, let alone hurt, the islanders.

They were her people. She WAS their country. Why would she want to hurt them?

Seychelles waved to an elderly lady and her husband, sitting in their rocking chairs – calmly watching the world go by.

"Good morning Mrs. Talma, Mr. Talma! How are you?" the young girl greeted joyfully.

The elderly lady glanced up from her knitting and returned the wave before proceeding to smack her husband with the knitting needle. Mr Talma seemed to wake up a little at that and waved also.

"We're quite well, deary. How are you, nervous about the new school?" Mrs Talma called back. The Talmas were kind people who lived only a few houses down from Seychelles. They seemed to permanently reside on their porch though, so Seychelles talked to them often when she was walking to town.

Seychelles grinned at that, "I'm going to do well! I'll make us all proud!" Mrs Talma smiled in a way similar to a proud parent.

"You absolutely will, sweetie. Have fun," Mr Talma finally spoke up causing his wife to return to knitting.

Seychelles laughed a little giddy laugh and continued walking.

xxOxx

She nervously stood by the helicopter while the pilot was double checking everything was ready for the rather long flight ahead. Seychelles gazed with wide eyes at the helicopter. The full weight of the situation had started to sink in again. This copter was to take her to Hetalia Academy.

It all started to seem more real. Far too real for comfort.

The pilot noticed the discomfort that practically radiated from the young girl and chuckled slightly. "C'mon, Miss Seychelles. Islander pride!"

That statement seemed to cheer up the girl up, at least a little bit, as she grinned, nodded determinedly and jumped into the helicopter.

xxSxx

The rolling blue waves passed by underneath. The young girl's gaze passed over the small islands that would occasionally break the endless blue. She was sitting on the literal edge of her seat in anticipation. It had been a long helicopter ride and soon they'd be nearing their destination. Soon the island that held Hetalia Academy would be in sight.

xxExx

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Now there is bound to be loads of mistakes in this story but meh, whatever!**

**So I haven't played the Gakuen Hetalia game, so this is pretty much just how I imagine it.**

**So this is a work in progress, as in I've only written up to chapter 3. So updates will be kerfuzzling. I hope you like it though!**

**Oh yeah, cause there's like 3 pairings in this story, it will be changing point-of-views each chapter – if you don't like one of the pairings included than you can absolutely skip over that chap ^_^ I won't be offended and the story will still make sense.**

**Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading!**

**You are awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**England**

England downed his cup of black tea in one gulp. He was sitting in his favourite lounge chair in his home, looking out a wall-size window to the rolling green hills beyond.

He loved his country house. It was spacious, classic and calm. The entire neighbourhood was like a postcard perfect scene. On either side of a small paved road there were trees, cottages and houses, each garden kept to a near-perfect standard. Admittedly, England's house was larger than the average cottage. In the words of America, "England's place is like MASSIVE dude!"

England winced at the mere thought of the younger nation.

Today all of the countries were to attend Hetalia Academy. And undoubtedly, somehow he and the insufferable wanker would wind up stuck with each other.

Just you wait…

England thought over his previous years spent at the Academy as he gathered his bag and various books. He and America would always find their way to the other, even when they didn't want to. Whether it's being allocated lockers next to each other, or being in all the same classes, they were forced to interact.

Which of course didn't necessarily mean they had to act _civil_.

They argued… a lot. More than what should be humanly possible. England didn't know why, he was capable of completely normal and polite conversations at any different point in time. But when he was around that git.

All social skills seemed to malfunction.

England stopped that train of thought as he locked his home doors. After making sure it was secure he took a longing gaze of his beautiful home and the surrounding scenery.

He would not be returning here until the end of the school year. And by jove, would he miss it.

He was leaving behind this beautiful rural town and heading towards dorms, textbooks and cafeterias.

And a low chance of ever getting some REAL tea.

England swore with each step he took toward the airport he could feel that distinct aura of high school grow closer.

Whether that was the black magic or his imagination is questionable.

It was a small town so it only took him 20 minutes to make it to the bus station. From there he quickly boarded what would take him to an airport in London, less than an hour away.

England sat in the closest available seat, and very dignifiedly pulled a book out of his bag and began to read.

xxHxx

England waited patiently in the airport. His luggage had already been forwarded to the academy, so he stood with just his single bookbag, filled with novels to entertain him with during what would definitely be a long, tedious flight.

He swept a look at all the people going about their business. There were families with little children preparing for holidays and there was a couple that were probably headed to their honeymoon judging by their overly-zealous displays of affection. There were also business men in suits glancing at watches or clocks every few seconds – probably impatient to get to important meetings abroad.

England then saw a young woman with long wavy brown hair enter. She hauled a medium sized duffle bag with her and was accompanied by another man and woman who looked to be about the same age. The first woman was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, her hair was slightly messy but not to the point that it was noticeable or unattractive. With a duffle bag slung over her shoulder she looked to be the adventurous type. The young man had a large curly red mop of hair and the shorter blonde girl was dressed neatly. They seemed like an odd crew.

England watched as the brunette laughed exasperatedly before gently swatting her two friends on the shoulder. Her friends seemed to start babbling something – England was too far away to hear – before the brunette silenced them both with a group bear hug.

England felt a slight pang of jealousy. This young woman was about to depart and her friends seemed like they would genuinely miss her terribly. England was standing alone in a corner. He was going to leave for an entire year and no-one, not one the people of his country, cared to see him off.

The trio broke their group hug and the blonde left after almost tackling the brunette in a second hug. The red head lingered for a bit before giving the brunette a quick kiss on the lips. They both smiled afterwards and even as the redhead left as well. Once the mophead was out of sight, the girl did what can only be described as a victory jump, while punching the air above her.

England felt another twinge of jealousy. This time accompanied by the mental image of a certain blonde-haired bespectacled nation.

England scowled at his own unwanted thoughts. That scowl quickly evaporated when he caught sight of a familiar green ball of fluff.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" England said happily, not loud enough for other airport-goers to hear though.

The flying green ball of fluff started to whirl around England's head. "I heard you were leaving England, so I rushed right out to see you."

"Aww thank-you for that," England smiled and patted Flying Mint Bunny.

Flying Mint Bunny then pointed out sadly, "I won't get to see you for an entire year while you're at school."

England's smile lessened a tad, but still remained. "Don't worry Flying Mint Bunny. When we next see each other we will have so much to talk about!"

Flying Mint Bunny seemed to brighten up at that and landed to rest on England's head.

They both chatted softly waiting for England's flight to be called. The flight that would soon take him away for a year to Hetalia Academy.

xxIxx

**Author's Note: Btw, there's yaoi in this fic :3 And it's UsUk :D**

**So, yep we've got the introduction of Seychelles and England so far.**

**Next chap is Liechtenstein!**

***high-fives you all***

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liechtenstein**

"I'll just make sure we're completely prepared before we head out."  
>"Yes, Big Brother."<br>"Do you have your luggage?"  
>"Yes, Big Brother."<br>"Good."  
>"Um, Switzy?"<br>"What is it?"  
>"The boat is about to leave."<p>

Switzerland listened carefully and heard the finishing words of what was the final call for their boat. He quickly grabbed his little sister's hand and his bags and ran to the dock. He and Liechtenstein were about to leave for Hetalia Academy.

Switzerland had attended the school before, but the same could not be said for Liechtenstein. She was one of a few countries that would be coming to the academy for the first time. Before this year, Switzerland had always insisted that his little sister stay home, where it is safe and she doesn't have to deal with the stress or worry that comes with high school.

But this year when Switzerland told her that he would be leaving, Liechtenstein had demanded to enrol.

_Switzerland took a small sip of his coffee while his eyes skimmed over the newspaper._

"_I'll be returning to the academy again this year. I hope you'll be happy staying in your own home for a year," he remarked offhandedly to Liechtenstein, who sat across from him. She lived with Switzerland in his home most of the time, and stayed with the leader of her country while Switzerland was at school._

"_No, brother, I won't be happy."_

_Switzerland looked up from his newspaper, surprised at the reply._

_But Liechtenstein looked determined and continued, "I always miss you when you leave, and I am unable to see you for an entire year. This year I want to go to Hetalia Academy too."_

_Switzerland choked on his coffee a little._

"_But why, Liechtenstein?"_

"_I told you. I want to be with you. And besides, I'm a nation. I should be going anyway."_

_Switzerland had to take that point. Liechtenstein was meant to attend the academy. It was only his disapproval that stopped her from doing so._

_He shook his head in defeat. "Fine, fine. Go and start packing your bags. I'll send in your application."_

"_Yay! Thank-you big brother!" Liechtenstein gave him a quick hug before running off to her room._

_Switzerland calmly continued to drink his coffee, despite the blush that was threatening to rise on his face._

Currently Liechtenstein was seated elegantly on a bench, looking over the sea. Her legs were crossed and her dress fluttered just below her knees. She would look like a typical princess you would see in fairytale books, except her hair was cut short. Cut to mirror Switzerland's own hair.

When he found that she had cut her hair to be like him, Switzerland found the gesture oddly touching. And now he took out a short pink ribbon from his pocket and walked over to Liechtenstein.

"You forgot your ribbon," Switzerland said as he held it out for her to take.

"Oh, thank you Switzy," she said happily while tying the bow in her hair. "How do I look?" she asked after adjusting the bow slightly.

"Acceptable," Switzerland answered briefly.

"Thank you again, big brother."

"Yeah, well I told you to make sure you had everything," Switzerland replied before briskly walking off with a slight smile on his face.

Liechtenstein laughed a little at her brother. He was cute, but confusing at the same time.

**Author's Note: Wow, extremely short chapter… *hangs head in shame* xD Nah I've been busy – I got a part-time job****(****)**** and a boyfriend :D**

**Yeah, in this fic Switzerland and Liechtenstein consider themselves brother and sister. And I will still pair them up romantically. If you don't like it, you can either learn to deal, skip the swiss/liech chapters or stop reading. ^_^**

**Yep so we now have the three stars of this story; Seychelles, England and Liechtenstein. How do you guys like the story so far? :D**

**Thanks for reading x3**


	4. Seychelles c:

**Seychelles**

The minute she stepped foot on the golden sands of the Academy Beach, Seychelles was astounded. Such a beautiful island surrounded by glittering blue ocean and covered by a healthy amount of trees, plants and flowers. A beach wound its way around the entire, rather large, island. Then a ring of forest started about 20 metres inland. From her spot on the beach Seychelles couldn't see how far the forest reached, but she knew that in the centre of it all stood Hetalia Academy.

Other students were already making their ways to the school; most had arrived by means of private transport- private jets, helicopters, boats.

Hey, if celebrities got private transport, why couldn't nations?

Off topic.

Anyway, for the nations who didn't feel a need to come by such luxurious means (England), or were too lazy (Greece), or were too cheap (Switzerland) there was also multiple public transports.

The Hetalia boat would arrive in about a half hour and one airline had a stop here on the way to some other holiday destination.

But of course this was all kept very secret from the humans. Seychelles honestly didn't know how the older nations managed to fool people to the point that they were landing on a top secret island and didn't even know!

But whatever, her short attention span interrupted her thoughts when she noticed wide paved paths that lead into the forest.

Phew, hopefully she wouldn't get too lost in the forest then.

…

She had her doubts about navigating the expansive school though.

But her eyes narrowed to a determined glare as she picked up her schoolbag and forced her feet to start taking her to the edge of the forest. She walked with her back perfectly straight, her head held high and without a single hesitation in her step.

Good acting, huh?  
>Because behind the confident bravado, she was terrified of what was awaiting her at the end of that stone path.<p>

xxBow Chica Wow Wowxx

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Seychelles apologised.

She hadn't even been in the school courtyard for more than ten seconds before running into someone. She blinked at the brunette man she had apologised to. No reply.

"Um, I'm sorry I bumped you."

No reply.

She peered at the face half covered by messy bangs. In fact, all of his hair was mussed. True bedhead. With his hair so messed up it looked like he was asleep standing.

Oh wait.

He was.

Seychelles was very confused to say the least. "Um, hello?" she said while gently shaking him.

A slow blink. "Oh, it's no problem." She finally gained a response. Seems he _was _awake. Seychelles didn't exactly know what to do next so she tried to be polite.

"My name is Seychelles. Nice to meet you."

It took a whole 5 seconds for the zombie-like man to even register that she had said something. "And I am Greece. It's a pleasure."

Seychelles realised why this conversation had been so confusing. Greece had a bit of a reputation for being generally drowsy.

When he wasn't tired, he was asleep.

Seychelles continued, "So why are you heading outside?" She had run into him while he was leaving and she was entering.

Another slow reply.

"I am searching for my cats."

"Here, I'll help!"

Really, could this guy's replies get any slower?

"No, no… no need to inconvenience yourself. I will manage. But I'll introduce you to my cats when I find them?"

Seychelles smiled brightly. "That sounds great! I love cats. See you around," she said as Greece shuffled out through the school gates.

Hadn't even gotten into the school building and she already had a potential friend.

Success.

xxSeychellesxx

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

_Glare._

Seychelles was frustrated as she stared at the school map. All she had to do was find the girls' dormitories. That's all.

So why was it so hard?

It was a big school. It was also a rich school. So not only did they need all the essential classrooms and buildings to accommodate all the students, but they also had the most random features as well.

A river? In a school?

Seychelles was pretty happy about that actually.

She looked up and noticed a boy that looked like he knew where he was going. She jogged a little to stand beside him.

"Hey, would you mind showing me how to read the map?" she asked politely.

The boy turned two emerald green eyes to her. But Seychelles wasn't looking at his eyes.

Try eye_brows._

Seychelles tried to avoid looking at them, in fear of seeming rude, but it was getting increasingly harder. _I swear he has like 5 eyebrows on each side!_ She thought to herself.

The blonde boy blankly looked at her and then her map. He quickly and efficiently explained the entire layout of the school and easy ways to understand it.

Seychelles was vaguely reminded of an instructional video. With an English accent.

"Do you understand?"

"Umm, yeah. I think so. Thanks!" Seychelles grinned brightly at the boy.

He gave a small smile in return. "By the way, I am England. Who might you be?"

"My name's Seychelles. So where are you heading England?" she had kept walking beside England as he explained the map for her.

England nodded, probably thinking about what he knew about the country of Seychelles. "I am on my way to the girls' dormitories. As school council president I need to assure that the dorms are adequate."

"What a coincidence. I'm on my way there too. Only cause I have to find my luggage."

So the two continued to chat as England showed the way to the dormitories.

**Author's Note: This is so late. I'm sorry. You guys musta thought I'd given up on this story. Or *gasp* gotten a life! =O **

**I never plan on doing either of those things hahaha.**

**But no, the reason I didn't update is because I got really sick.  
>As in I had to get surgery to my face. Why the surgery to the face?<br>Because my cheekbones were being eroded. Why were my cheekbones being eroded?  
>Because my tooth was infected. Why was my tooth infected?<br>Because the nerve in my tooth died. Why did the nerve in my tooth die?  
>Hell if I know. I'm a 16-year-old otaku not a doctor xD<strong>

**Anyway, so I've been in-and-out of hospitals/doctor's offices/dentists for the past couple of weeks. T.T and none of those places have internet so I couldn't work on this story.**

**PLUS A THANK-YOU TO ForeverHalfa, Akemi713, Nee Nee Mama, and memoranda who reviewed previous chapters! :) **

**And because I'm random: Thank you to that one reader in Spain. Yes, I am talking to you. Just thought I'd say hi xD**

**Thanks for reading you guys!**

**P/S: Super-long author's note is thanks to the fact that I haven't been able to speak for 2 days because of surgery. And I reeeeaaaaally like to talk T.T**

**P.P.S: Sorry, you guys probably didn't want to hear all about my icky medical stuff ^_^'**

**P.P.P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND HAPPY EVERYTHING-ELSE TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE! :D**


	5. England

**England**

_Yes, yes. They are eyebrows. Have you never seen any before? Oh look, now she's trying not to stare at them. I'll give her props for that._

England decided to be a gentleman and calmly explain the map of the school to the obvious freshman.

She was nice enough. He supposed she might make a nice acquaintance.

xxXxx

England waved to Seychelles as he departed the girls' dormitories. He calmly made his way past trees swaying in the slight breeze. This peaceful was interrupted by a loud call.

"HEY LITTLE BRO!"

"Scotland," England hissed under his breath.

Before he was forcibly pulled into a headlock.

"LOOK AT THE WITTLE ENGWAND ALL GROWN UP, GOING TO SCHOOL!"

England sighed and informed his brother, "This is my third year attending this school, Scotland." Scotland stopped noogie-ing the shorter blonde and looked into space for a little bit. England could practically hear the cogs churning in Scotland's head.

"REALLY?" Scotland returned to harshly rubbing his knuckles on the blonde head – the dreaded noogie. It seems he gave up on thinking over his past years at school to recall if England actually had been there. He was probably too drunk to remember anyway.

"I'm the student council president, you twit!" a hint of irritation crept into England's voice. Scotland's eyes lit up at getting a rise out of his brother. Then a smirk twitched onto his face.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. No need to get mad. I'm just taking an active interest in your life."

England scoffed, "The only thing you have an active interest in is alcohol."

"It runs in the family. Speaking of family… Northern Ireland, Wales and I have a little surprise for you," what was once a devious smirk turned positively evil.

"No," England's eyes widened. This would not end well.

His protests were cut short when a shorter blonde and a slate-haired boy came out of nowhere and grabbed England's legs. Scotland grabbed England's midwaist and the three hoisted him up.

Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland carried their struggling sibling down the path.

"Where are you taking me?" England tried to kick but Wales and Northern Ireland had a tight grip on his legs.

Scotland dodged a wayward punch from England and answered, "You'd think after all of these years, you'd know us better."

England was too busy trying to fight to think about the situation.

Eventually he stopped kicking.

After he was thrown into the school river, that is.

England felt the water rush past him as he sank. As his decent slowed he tried to open his eyes. It stung but he looked up and saw his three _evil_ siblings cackling on the riverside. They turned and left, still cracking up in laughter. England wasn't the best swimmer but he kicked so his head broke the water. He gasped for air.

His brothers were stronger than they looked and he was in the centre of the river. It was wide and deep, so there was at least four metres to the river bank.

England was furious at his brothers. He would get his revenge. They knew he hated water and swimming. But his vengeance would be ten times as horrible.

The perks of being a master in black magic.

But first he needed to get to dry land.

He grumbled and started his pathetic attempts at swimming. He hadn't moved more than a centimetre before he felt something wrap around his chest. It took a second to realise it was arm. England couldn't see who it was but he was being tugged to the land.

He felt like a floundering fish, coughing up some water when he was dragged clear of the river. He shook the wet hair out of his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

He then turned to see his saviour and was met with a pair of too-close blue eyes.

"I'm the hero!"

_Oh, bollocks._

xxUsUkxx

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Saving you?"

"What makes you think I needed saving?"

A loud rambunctious laugh came from the blonde boy. America, that is. England was certainly not laughing. Being saved- lugged around, rather- by this annoying twat. He certainly did not need saving. Even if he was having slight difficulties swimming.

"Aw c'mon Iggy. It took you like _forever_ to swim like an inch! I, being the hero, couldn't leave anyone in such a pathetic state, even if it was you," the American said cheekily.

The Englishman promptly slapped the American and stood up. He twisted his shirt in his hands, wringing out some of the excess water.

America still lay on the ground, looking up at England. He didn't mind being slapped he half expected it anyway.

"Union Jack shirt? Really England?"

England scoffed. "You run around demanding all heroes wear red, white and blue. Which, by the way, are the colours of more flags than just yours."

America chuckled, "Yeah but the phrase 'red, white and blue' is so mine! No one else is allowed to use it."

England nudged the boy's head with his foot. "Bloody wanker," he said, his voice not carrying any hints of anger, "Get up already anyway."

The bespectacled nation smirked playful before energetically jumping to his feet. "Awwww, does little Iggy want me to walk with him?"

England laughed arrogantly, "Ch, please. Only _your_ mind could infer that from what I said."

Another deafening laugh. "I'll walk with you, just cause you said please."

England stammered indignantly. "That is _not_ what I meant!"

The two blondes continued their way to the boys' dormitories, America all the while laughing at England's huffiness.

xxXxx

"So what room have you been given?" England asked, trying to start a conversation. They were walking to the same place anyway – no point in staying in an awkward silence.

"I'm not telling."

"And why the hell not?" England asked angrily. He was just trying to start a conversation, not stalk the boy!

"I thought it might make you mad," America laughed.

England crossed his arms defiantly and turned his head the opposite way. America called it his 'pouting pose'.

"Like I care what room you'll be trashing for the duration of this school year. Knowing you, I'll have to give the cleaners a pay raise at the end of the year, just for the trauma of seeing what absolute mess you are capable of."

"Too many words Iggy; didn't listen," America offhandedly remarked.

"TWAT!"

America snorted in laughter. He loved to annoy England. He didn't know why, but he supposed it was because all of the older nation's reactions were hilarious.

I mean c'mon. He found British swearing to be outrageous and funny.

'_Oh bollocks, I seem to have spilt me cuppa on my briches'_ is a phrase America often imitated in a lousy British accent to annoy England.

He really had no idea what it meant though…

Whatever.

He poked the slightly shorter blonde in the cheek. And again. And again. It was a total of 19 pokes to the face until England whipped around and snapped, "What?"

"Dude, I'm starving, bro. Wanna get something to eat?" America asked.

England gave an exasperated sigh. "Do not call me a 'dude'. Or your 'bro'. And since you obviously hate my scones so much, after we get our room assignments, I guess we could get a bite to eat."

"Whatever dude-bro," America laughed at England's glare, "And c'mon. You always remember the one time I insult your scones! Don't you remember the hundreds of other times I complimented them! Or that I'm the only one who will eat them at all!"

England huffed. "Well apparently each time you complimented them it was a lie! And it's not my fault none of the other nations know what good food really is." America did not want to point out the very obvious flaw in that reasoning so he refrained.

"But, hey. It was a lie to protect your feelings." America gave a dazzling smile.

England punched him.

"G-Git!"

America laughed as the two made the way to the notice board. On it the room listings were printed.

England scanned for his name as his American companion did the same. "Aha," he said finding his name, "I am in room 15C with… Latvia? Have I met a Latvia?"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he turned to the other blonde. "What about you?"

America was still scanning the list. He was peering through his glasses with a look of complete concentration.

"America?"

America's eyebrows drew together slightly.

"America? America!" the Briton waved his hand in front of the other boy.

Snapping out of the minor trance, said nation turned to face him. "Huh?" he so eloquently asked.

England pointed to the listings. "What room?"

America glared at the notice board in bemusement. "I don't know. I can't find my name anywhere!"

England scoffed. "It's in alphabetical order. Your name should be one of the very first. Or are you just a tad slow with your alphabet?"

"Ha ha. I know my alphabet perfectly well, thankyouverymuch," America said in a complete deadpan, "And I would see my name if it was here. It's impossible to miss the hero's name anywhere!"

England scanned over the list himself, slightly disbelieving. When he couldn't find it himself he had to admit America had been right. His name wasn't posted.

"Told you."

"Shut it."

"Wanna go ask the secretary lady?"

"It's 'want to' not 'wanna'."

"Okay then come on."

England shook his head and followed America.

ccCcc

"You'll be in room 15C."

England's mouth fell agape. He and America had made it to the school's administration and asked about America's rooming confusion.

The secretary had explained that there were some troubles with other student's wanting to trade dorm partners.

"No no no. I'm in 15C. With somebody named Latvia," England explained desperately. He would not be stuck with the big oaf as a roommate.

The secretary typed something on her computer and replied, "It seems Latvia has been transferred rooms on the request of Russia. Due to… circumstances… we have allowed the switch."

"What circumstances?" England asked franticly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" America enquired.

The secretary glanced between the two. "Russia was originally intended to share a room with you, America. The school board felt it wise not to have you two anywhere near each other. For good reason, I'll suppose?"

America blanched. "Yeah! I ain't sharing a room with that commie bastard!"

England shook his head. "Well I 'ain't' sharing a room with you!" he exclaimed in a mock American accent.

The secretary added slyly, "Well if you'd rather, I can return to the original assignments. America and Russia and England and Latvia?"

"NO!" America immediately interjected. He then turned to England and took a step closer. His eyes grew large and watery and his bottom lip stuck out in the barest of pouts.

England glared at the other nation.

"No."

"Awww, c'mon."

"No."

"It'll be a big help?"

"No."

"Please, Iggy? For me?"

And with that England's resolve cracked. "Fine! Fine! Just stop calling me Iggy!"

America threw his arms around the shorter boy with a stream of 'thank you's while the secretary smirked.

A red-faced England pushed the American off and walked out.

America softly smiled at the retreating Briton.

America: 1  
>England: 0<p>

**Author's Note: Everyone's favourite hero America has arrived! Don't you love him? :3**

**Ahaha yep, America and England sharing a dorm room. So cliché. Don't judge me xD**

**And THANKS to: Akemi713 and OROgoldenpair1 who reviewed! I love reviews and yours made me smile :)**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**P/S: No offense to the British intended. I, like every other American, love British accents ;D**


	6. Liechtenstein

**Liechtenstein**

"What room are you in?" her older brother asked.

Liechtenstein answered sweetly, "I am in 7A. How about you, Switzerland?"

Switzerland scanned the room listings with a calculating gaze. "I'll tell you in a minute."

Liechtenstein was confused to say the least. But she quickly started to follow the male blonde as he marched off. Outside the school's administration building he turned to her and said, "Wait here for a minute." When Liechtenstein nodded Switzerland went to open the door and was almost hit when said door opened, revealing a man with rather large eyebrows.

They both recognised him as England.

England muttered a small apology for almost smacking Switzerland with the door and continued to walk tossing a, "You coming to lunch or not, fat-ass?" over his shoulder.

The perpetually-neutral nation was bewildered at this statement. He quickly understood when America tumbled out of the school office room with a dopey grin on his face.

The American nation didn't even notice Switzerland or Liechtenstein as he ran to catch up with England. "You bet, roomie!"

Liechtenstein could hear a faint 'Don't call me that, idiot!' She giggled at the two. They were entertaining when they were more-or-less getting along.

They were insufferable when they were arguing though.

She noticed Switzerland had already entered the office and closed the door behind him. Liechtenstein wondered what her big brother was doing. She heard a gunshot, a common occurrence when living with Switzerland, and shortly after Switzerland walked out of the room looking triumphant.

"Good news. I'm in room 8A," he said with a blush, walking past Liechtenstein and expecting her to follow.

Liechtenstein was ecstatic. She and her brother were neighbours! … Well, kind of.

She fell into step walking beside her brother. Out of curiosity she asked, "Who's your roommate Switzy? I'm with Seychelles, do you know her?"

Liechtenstein looked up at him and Switzerland knew that she thought he had all the answers. He felt disappointed in himself when he explained that he knew next-to-nothing about Seychelles.

However, Liechtenstein didn't seem to mind. "Oh, and I'm roomed with Germany," he answered the girl's previous question.

Liechtenstein gave another refined giggle. She could just imagine the two stoic blondes sitting silently, intensely focused on their school work. Or polishing their guns, you never knew. At least she and Seychelles didn't have to worry about noise. Then a small realization dawned on her. "You'll be eating a lot of pasta."

Switzerland cracked a little bit of a smile. He and Liechtenstein both knew that wherever Germany went Italy was sure to follow. Neither would be surprised if Italy spent more time in their dorm room than Switzerland would.

When they arrived at their dorm rooms Switzerland gave a curt nod and briskly walked into his room. Liechtenstein smiled and sweetly waved before entering her own dwelling.

She saw a tanned girl with dark brown hair already laying on one of the beds. Liechtenstein could tell that the girl, she assumed to be Seychelles, had unpacked earlier. The island nation was wearing a beautiful blue dress that fell just below her knees and Liechtenstein could tell that she would look more at home on the golden sands of a beach then in a dorm room.

Seychelles was so enrapt in a book she had not noticed anyone enter. Liechtenstein quietly walked up and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Liechtenstein."

The other girl jumped slightly at the interruption. Her eyes darted to Liechtenstein then brightened in recognition. "Oh hey! We're roommates! I'm Seychelles." The two girls shook hands.

Liechtenstein found her luggage and started to unpack. Seychelles quickly jumped in and offered, "Why don't I help you unpack? Then we can go get lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Liechtenstein smiled brightly and nodded. "That would be magnificent, thank-you." The last meal she had had been breakfast with Switzerland, and that had been almost 4 hours ago. She was quite excited to have lunch with Seychelles. Liechtenstein thought that they would be good friends.

The brunette girl helped Liechtenstein settle all her belongings in the room within the hour. Most of the nations hadn't brought all that much, since the school provided many facilities and necessities.

Once Liechtenstein had found everything relocated, the dorm room started to feel just a bit more homely. The two girls then head out for lunch, laughing about some joke or another.

A slight wave of guilt passed over Liechtenstein when she thought about not inviting Switzerland to lunch, but he had to get settled and meet his own roommate first. She didn't want to be a bother.

**Author's Note: Okay, I think the Swiss/Liech chapters are shorter than the rest… My bad ^_^'**

**I guess it's just cause they don't get much screen time in the anime, so I'm not too sure about how to write them. **

**Anyway next chapter is even shorter still. T.T**

**Plus, I have also started another fanfic. For a completely different fandom. Plus it was supposed to be a New Years fic but I'll be posting it in like 2 weeks… ahaha just a little late.**

**So, as always, thanks for reading you guys! (^3^)**


	7. Seychelles II

**Seychelles**

After a five minute walk the blonde and brunette found themselves outside the school café.

Seychelles noticed the blonde who helped her from earlier. It was hard to forget those massive eyebrows. He was walking with a tall, muscular man with glasses. The muscular one had a unique laugh. It was loud and obnoxious, but not annoying.

Apparently England felt it was annoying though. He elbowed the other man in the side. Seychelles winced. That looked painful. Despite that, America looked unfazed. Seychelles looked on in astonishment.

Liechtenstein observed Seychelles' confusion. "Don't you know those two?"

The tan girl looked at her, and judging by her face she was even more confused. "Uhhh… no? Well I know England, I met him earlier. But why's he hurting the other guy?"

Liechtenstein was amazed that any nation, even one who hadn't attended Hetalia Academy before, didn't recognise the blonde.

"That's America. As in, the United States."

Seychelles mouth made an 'O' as she let out a noise of understanding. She had heard all the rumours. America was super-strong, loudmouthed and idiotic.

She glanced at the blonde sitting and laughing at a furious England. He didn't even acknowledge the punch he received.

Super-strong? She'll assume so since he didn't care about England's assaults. Check.  
>Loud? That laugh. That <em>deafening<em> laugh. Check.  
>Idiotic? He was making the former British Empire angry. Check.<p>

Seychelles realised she was watching two of the world's most powerful nations... while they were on what appeared to be a date.

England and America rose from their table and started to leave the café. Liechtenstein and Seychelles had yet to move from just outside the front door. But the two blondes were so focused in their bickering that they didn't even seem to be aware of their presence until they almost ran into them.

England blinked at the two girls who had seemed to materialize out of nowhere. America just smiled brightly at them.

England then seemed to recognise them. "Oh hullo Seychelles. Fancy seeing you around. And Liechtenstein, always a pleasure." He nodded his head in a polite greeting.

Seychelles laughed at the formalness and said a happy, "Hey ya, England."

Liechtenstein shook England's hand and returned her own polite greetings.

America apparently didn't like being ignored. "You know these two?"

England sighed. "Despite what you may be inclined to believe I do socialize with others besides you."

America scoffed and gave England a long sideways glance. "Sure you do Iggy. Sure you do."

Whatever scathing reply England had in store was stopped by the two girls giggles. "Is that your nickname? Iggy?" Seychelles asked while still laughing.

England's face turned red. Judging by his indignant spluttering he was trying to deny it, but America would have none of that, "Yep. Only I'm allowed to call him Iggy though. And France I suppose… but he doesn't have permission." America pouted at this.

England snapped, "Neither do you!"

He then paused for a few moments, in which the girls' giggles died out and an awkward silence reigned. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," England said ominously.

Seychelles was about to ask what he meant by that but England continued. "I smell," he sniffed the air, "Baguettes… bad perfume and… urgh-"

"My my, Angleterre. It seems you have memorised my scent. While I am flattered, have you smelt yourself lately? You could do with some French perfume."

"What's that supposed to mean, Cheese-eating Surrender Monkey?"

**Author's Note: Why do I write an author's note at the end of every chapter? I don't have anything important to say…**

**Oh, that's right. I like to talk. Ahahaha.**

**THANKS FOR READING! C:**


	8. England II

**England**

"I'll have an Earl Grey tea with a turkey and swiss sandwich please."

"And I'll just get like three burgers, dude."

"_Cough_ tubby _cough_."

"… Make that two burgers."

"_Cough_ fatty _cough_."

America's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"_One_ burger please," he gritted through his teeth. England smirked. The poor employee behind the counter looked very confused.

The two nations handed over the correct amount of money and took their seats at a table by the window.

England admired the view. A wide expanse of forest stretched as far as he could see. The deep blue of the ocean glittered along the horizon. His peace only lasted so long though.

"So England. What classes are you taking this year?" America asked. No sarcasm. No insulting tone. He was actually trying to have a decent conversation.

"I'm not telling."

England was petty. And he was unashamed of it.

America laughed, "Hahaha yeah I guess I deserve that one. But I'll take a guess and say you're taking every history course you can. And every English course."

The waiter chose that moment to bring their meals to the table so thankfully, England was spared of trying to think of some remark that didn't reveal how predictable he was.

For once they chatted amiably for a few minutes while enjoying their meals. America, as expected, devoured his burger in a second. Literally. England saw the lump of grease attempting to pass as food on the plate, he blinked, and then it was gone.

He didn't put too much thought into it. If he did he would probably end up with a migraine.

England was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he caught a glimpse of blue eyes. He looked up and saw America resting his chin on his hand staring docilely across the table.

England glanced over his shoulder. Nothing interesting. He turned to back to the younger.

"America. I can't eat if you're staring at me," England said as he put down his sandwich. America snapped back to attention. Seems the lad had been daydreaming.

England's eyes widened in surprise when the boy turned a deep red.

America.  
>Was.<br>Blushing?

The guilty smile quickly turned into a smirk though. America then made a show of placing his chin on his hand and unwaveringly stared at England.

England poked out his tongue, reached across the table and stole the glasses right off the blonde's face. Placing the glasses beside himself, England returned to his meal.

America shook his head in humour. "You win, you win. Hand the glasses back over."

This time, it was England who smirked. "Nope."

"Fine, I'll just have to do this then," and with that America reached across the table and took England's hand, the one holding his sandwich, and brought it to himself.

England tried to tug his hand back but failed. America then ate half of England's meal with one massive bite. He dropped England's hand, smirking in victory.

An elbow was painfully dug into America's side and then England returned the boy's glasses.

"You practically ate all of my meal."

"I took a bite."

"You must have a giant mouth then."

America let out a sound that can only be described as a choked 'tee hee'. England raised an (enormous) eyebrow at the noise. "And what, pray tell, was _that_?"

"My mind automatically made that sentence dirty."

Palm, meet face. Face, meet palm. I'm sure you two will be very happy together.

Massaging his temples, and hoping that his face was not red, England promptly punched him. He ate the rest of his sandwich, abandoning the half America had taken a bite out of, in relative peace.

Once he finished both blondes left their seats and headed for the door.

"You take a really long time to eat, Iggy."  
>A scoff. "Because I don't inhale my food, like a certain North American?"<p>

"I _know. _Canada really needs to work on his eating habits," America replied sounding like an admonishing old lady.

"Who? Oh yes, the one that looks like you, but actually has manners."

"You're the one who raised me. If I don't have manners; isn't that technically_ your_ fault?"

The clever retort England had imagined left his mind when he almost collided with two girls. His eyes had been on the American beside him. He blinked. A quick glance revealed that he knew both of these young ladies.

"Oh hullo Seychelles. Fancy seeing you around. And Liechtenstein, always a pleasure." He nodded his head in a respectful greeting.

"Hey ya, England," Seychelles answered with a bright smile. The blonde ignored the slang.

England shook Liechtenstein's proffered hand, "Hello, England. I trust you're doing well."

"You know these two?" America couldn't have the attention off of him for more than a minute, could he?

"Despite what you may be inclined to believe I do socialize with others besides you," he answered. Well… sarcastically answered.

England was offended by the scoff and sly look the American gave him. "Sure you do, Iggy. Sure you do."

England was about to reply with a scathing and witty reply… He was! Really! Surely he could think of something intelligent to say…

But he was interrupted by giggling.

_Giggling._

"Is that your nickname? Iggy?" the brunette asked.

Once again, he was about to reply with a quick-witted comeback… … … … … … … … … … Okay, fine. He couldn't think of anything. Today was just not his day.

"Yep. Only I'm allowed to call him Iggy though. And France I suppose… but he doesn't have permission." That did not help.

"Neither do you!" England politely reminded him. (Read: snapped at him)

England stopped. A faint scent wafted through the air. It was familiar. Far too familiar for England's tastes.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," England voiced his thoughts. "I smell," he sniffed the air, another wave of the scent entering his nose, "Baguettes… bad perfume and… urgh-". The third smell he could distinguish was not something one says in polite company.

"My my, Angleterre. It seems you have memorised my scent. While I am flattered, maybe you should work on your own smell," that voice. That flamboyantly accented voice. It set England's teeth on edge.

"What's that supposed to mean, Cheese-eating Surrender Monkey?"

And before them, in all his glory, stood France.

His blonde hair brushed his shoulders, which were covered by a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows and the first 3 buttons undone. Slight curls of blonde chest hair could be seen. He also donned black slacks and matching dress shoes.

His blue eyes twinkled with mischief when he spotted the two girls. A rose appeared in his handand he gave it to the short brunette before taking Liechtenstein's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the dainty knuckles.

Seychelles giggled while Liechtenstein just curtsied.

England rolled his eyes at the show. Typical.

"Don't even try to taint these two. They are_ far_ too smart to fall for your tricks," England jeered.

The Frenchman twirled; yes you read that correctly- he twirled, to face the grumpy blonde.

"Oh but they are not tricks! I was simply greeting them, was I not?" he exclaimed, "Unless- are you jealous, mon ami?"

England tsk'ed. "Of course I'm not jealous. Nor am I your friend!"

The other two blondes and brunette watched in fascination at the arguing. America less so, since he was used to it after knowing them for so long.

France smirked. "Of course you would not be jealous! That would offend America, non?"

Two Anglophones crossed their arms in protest.

"Whatever, frog. Now if you excuse me, I will be retiring to my room. I suggest you all do the same," England replied.

France snickered, "Oh, Angleterre. Ever the stick-in-the-mud!"

"Bloody wanker. Classes begin tomorrow. And it is almost 4 o'clock. There is much that needs to be done. I, unlike some," insert pointed glance to America, "intend to be prepared."

The two girls watched the three older nations in awe. Did the superpower countries spend all their time bickering? Or was it just these three?

Their arguing almost seemed scripted. Like a well-rehearsed play that had been performed countless times. One of the blondes would hurl an insult, the other would reply derisively while the golden-haired boy would throw in some pointless comment.

England brushed non-existent dirt off his jacket- signalling the conversation was over. "I really couldn't care less so I'll be leaving now. Seychelles, Liechtenstein, good day."

With that he started to stroll away, America at his heels like a faithful puppy.

**Author's Note: So I'm sorry if this chapter's not the best. And pretty late (by my standards anyway-not sure if you guys care xD)**

**So time for the customary Author's Note rant. T.T My best friend recently found out that I write yaoi stories… He didn't take it too well. Homophobe _  
>So yeah, I'm rather upset about that. In retaliation I'm going to write a very detailed yaoi story involving him and leave it in his mailbox. Cause I'm a rebel like that (^_^)b<strong>

**Anyway an enormous THANK-YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**Astryr Bonnefoy: And here is more! And don't worry, plenty of Swiss/Liech action next chapter ;D … maybe… :3**

**Angel-chan Desu: I love long reviews :D So thank-you! And you're Scottish, which automatically makes you awesome :3 And I know! I love British words – I use them wayyy too much. It confuses Australians to hear an American speaking British xD I've only watched the dub too, just cause it gives us beautiful moments like France accusing England and America of releasing sexual tensions xDD - USUK = greatest pairing. Ahaha and no I didn't know a twat is a pregnant fish o.o that is soooo cool :D Now I'm just gonna walk around calling people pregnant fishes \(^o^)/**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING *3***


	9. Liech :D

**Liechtenstein **

She watched the two men walk off. She and Seychelles had yet to eat lunch, and now they were stuck in the awkward situation of the remaining man; who neither of the girls had really met.

Of course she knew this was France. England had used the name like an insult.

Taking the initiative, since Seychelles apparently wasn't going to say anything, Liechtenstein spoke up, "Hello, France. I'm Liechtenstein." She curtsied again.

Seychelles attempted a rather clumsy curtsy before adding, "And I'm Seychelles!"

France's eyes widened in what looked like shock. Liechtenstein didn't understand why.

Little did she know, France was worried. Worried for his life if Switzerland caught him talking to his younger sister. France quite enjoyed not being riddled with bullets, even if it took a lot more than that to kill a nation.

He pulled himself together and continued dignifiedly, "Ah, well I am France. My apologies for the… _heated discussion_ I was having with England that you two lovely ladies had to witness."

Liechtenstein cocked her head curiously, "Do you always fight with England like that?"

France chuckled. Liechtenstein never knew it was possible to have a laugh that sounded like 'Oh hon hon ho hon hon.' "That was rather tame in comparison to the usual fights we have. We couldn't very well start a brawl in the presence to two beautiful ladies, now could we?" That last sentence was completed with a wink in Seychelles' direction.

The short brunette girl pretended not to notice and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well I suppose I should leave you two in peace."

Seychelles added something in the conversation for once, "If you're not busy why not have lunch with us?"

France's jovial smile was contradicted by the same mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I would love to."

They entered the same café America and England had just left. A short lunch later the trio started to walk along one of the many paths in the school, appreciating the scenery.

Liechtenstein stared out at the waters surrounding the school. She was so lucky. Not long ago she was poor and living in the streets and now she was at what was surely the most beautiful school in the world.

And it was all thanks to Switzerland.

Liechtenstein felt a wave of affection for her brother flow through her. She glanced at her two companions. France was playing with one of the bows in Seychelles' hair. Said girl looked down awkwardly.

Liechtenstein grinned and told them, "I'm going to go see Switzerland. You two can continue to explore the campus if you would like."

Seychelles looked between the two and decided Liechtenstein would probably want to spend some time with her brother. "Okay then Liechtenstein! I'll see you tonight, I guess."

France gave Liechtenstein a kiss on the hand, to which Liechtenstein curtsied before scurrying off.

Her quiet footsteps brought her to the door beside her room. When she knocked a tall, muscular blonde man answered. With the gelled hair pushed back and stony gaze he looked very intimidating. But Liechtenstein just smiled brightly and greeted him, "Guten tag, Deutschland."

The man, now known to be Germany also answered in German, "Hallo, Liechtenstein."

"Is Switzerland here?" Liechtenstein asked, still speaking in German. At this school they had the one language they could all understand but countries who spoke the same language often communicated using their own. So the Germanic countries spoke German together, America and England spoke English to each other etc. etc.

"Yes, of course. He just finished setting up his gun rack," Germany opened the door wider and beckoned Liechtenstein in.

Switzerland looked up from polishing his gun when he heard Liechtenstein enter. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Germany. "I'll be leaving. Italy has probably messed something up already and will be needing my help."

Liechtenstein sat down beside the older nation as the door closed behind Germany. An awkward silence followed.

Switzerland cleared his throat nervously and put down his gun. "So… um… did you meet your new roommate?"

Liechtenstein smiled and began telling Switzerland all about the brunette she shared a room with and the three blonde male nations they met when going to lunch. Switzerland's eyes dropped into a glare when she recalled her meeting with France.

"He didn't do anything?"  
>"Like what, Switzy?"<br>"Uhhh, never mind then."

They sat and talked until it started to get dark out. Somewhere along in the conversation Liechtenstein's hand had crept up to rest on Switzerland's. They talked about everything and all their expectations for the school year ahead over a cup of tea. When Liechtenstein noticed the time she got up from the bed.

"Well I shouldn't take up anymore of your time. We have classes tomorrow."

Switzerland nodded. "Very well. I shall see you tomorrow then."

Liechtenstein paused before shutting the door. "Good night big brother. I love you."

Her older brother's entire face flushed a deep red and his eyes widened. "Um, uh, yes. I love you too, I suppose."

Liechtenstein beamed at him and headed towards her own room, leaving behind a very embarrassed blonde man.

**Author's Note: Awwww, yeah just to clarify that was a brotherly sisterly 'I love you' there. Still a little wait ;D**

**My first day back to school… m(_ _)m My school bag broke three times already . I'm so accident prone. And my best-friend (the almost-reformed-homophobe) is starting to crack. I'm trying to show him there's nothing wrong with homosexuality. (^_^)**

**AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**foreverhalfa: Thanks :D It's always good to hear when someone likes a chapter (^_^)b**

**Lily Money: Aww thank-you! I love your review with all my heart xD And don't worry, nothing will stop me from finishing this story ahaha. And trust me, I'll get on the France/Seychelles business soon, I just had no idea where I was going with this story when I started writing it xD So it has no plot. So as a thanks for reviewing I'll add more France in next chapter just for you ;D**

**Angel-chan Desu: =O I totally forgot about Prussia's awesomeness! I can feel myself becoming less awesome. But just cause I love the guy I'll probably throw in a whole chapter, just about him xD  
>And I know! Haha It took me eight chapters to introduce who was supposed to be the main character. But now this story will include French sexiness ;D So it's worth it xD<br>And yes, British curse words. It's like an entirely different language hahaha *Barney Stinson high-five* And if you sick Belarus on me, I'll use Russia to distract her :D Thanks for your review!**

**THANK-YOU EVERYONE FOR READING :3**

**P.S How obvious is it I never paid attention in German classes xD**


	10. Seychelles and Francypants

**Seychelles**

"Okay then Liechtenstein! I'll see you tonight, I guess."

She watched as her roommate skittered off. She really did love her brother. As nations, always being put through war, politics and economic issues it was nice to have someone who is there for you. While a lot of the countries formed bonds and called each other 'brothers' there were a very few who were actually blood-related. She thought it would be nice to be that close to someone.

Seychelles was brought back to the present by a hand very low on her back.

She looked up at France curiously. The same mischievous twinkle was in his eyes but it had increased ten-fold.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to lead you to the water, _ma cherie_."

"Oh, okay then."

Seychelles let herself be guided to the sea. It was dawn and the waves had calmed. An orange glow painted the sky and glittered on the ocean.

Just as France inched his hand lower on her back she stepped into the water, leaving him on the sand. She carefully lifted her skirt slightly so it wouldn't get wet. She peeked at France over her shoulder.

"Are you coming in?"

He looked at her at was silent. He then shook his head and spoke, "Non, non. I am wearing very good trousers I'd prefer to stay dry. But please continue."

Seychelles beamed at him and wadded deeper in the water. It made her feel at home. Like she was back on the island.

France looked on in amazement. It was like a scene from an overly-cheesy romance movie. While the sun was gradually falling beneath the horizon, he could make out the silhouette of a girl, enraptured in the moment, enjoying the feel of the water around her ankles.

She was beautiful.

But none of that ********. This was France. He wanted her in his bed.

At least that's what he reminded himself. But she was so young and naïve. He had almost felt her up and she didn't even realise. He couldn't imagine mistreating this girl like that.

…

Doesn't mean he can't casually molest her, does it?

I mean c'mon! He's the nation of love!

Seychelles bounded back onto the beach. "Thanks for waiting! I was just reminded how I wouldn't be seeing my island for the year, so yeah…" She looked back out to the ocean.

France smiled and put his arm around her. "Come, I'll walk you to your room. You need rest for tomorrow. It's a big day."

Seychelles groaned. "Classes. And we all just arrived too."  
>France chuckled. "Oui, but the sooner classes start the sooner they finish. And you will get to return to your wonderful home."<br>Seychelles laughed tiredly and slipped out from under his arm. She skipped a few steps forward.

"Tell me about France. Like, your home France. Not you. Or you can tell me about yourself if you want."

France oh hon hon hon'd. Remember people; he's France. He doesn't have to laugh like normal people because he is just that cool. "Are you saying you don't want to hear about me? Hah, what am I saying of course you do!"

He then began to tell the smaller girl all about his home. She listened intently and seemed genuinely interested. While her home had been very influenced by the French, she was always astounded at how different other countries' cultures and lives were.

Before they knew it they found themselves outside Seychelles' room. France turned to her and rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Bonne nuit."  
>"Good night."<p>

When Seychelles closed the door behind her she leaned her back against it. Well that was an interesting… outing… because it was most certainly not a date.

But she could tell something big had happened today.

**Author's Note: HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY PEOPLE! :) Me? I've been sitting around all day like a bored little American xD Which explains the quick update.**

**And this story is getting soooo long. At least 20 000 words T.T If you have anything you want me to put in the story review and tell me :D**

**Speaking of which, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

_citrine sunflower:_** I know, isn't he?** **(****)b**

_Angel-chan Desu:_** I love how many times you used 'awesome' in the one review haha. And that awesome scale is sooo kickass! xD I'm pretty sure if Prussia and America teamed up they could take over the world. No one would oppose their awesomeness xD  
>And Liechtenstein is so adorable ^_^ Switzerland probably has trouble keeping all the perverts away ahaha and I feel sorry for France if he had to face you and Switzerland xD Poor guy wouldn't survive.<br>Yeah there will be more characters, Definitely expect Greece, Austria and Hungary :) And I'll probably add Canada (Who? O.o) in, even if just to make fun of him being invisible xD (I love the guy but it's so fun messing with him) And side pairings are a surprise ;D And naw ask all the questions you like ^_^ Just expect long author's notes xD (like this one)  
>P.S: China! I choose you! Attack the baltics with your wok of badassity! :3<br>P.p.s I'd love to see his reaction hahaha. 'Hey dude, one of my awesome reviewers knows where you live. She's gonna send Russia and Ukraine after you :3' and hahaha that'd be confusing, a homophobic yaoi/yuri fan o.o  
>As always, thanks for your awesome review \(^_^)**

**THANKS EVERYBODY FOR READING! ^3^**


	11. Poor Canada

**England**

"It's so hot!" a whine rang out through the entire apartment.

"Belt up!" was snapped in reply.

"Dun wanna!" The source of the whining, also known as The United States of America, was lying shirtless on the floor. The only article of clothing on his sweating body was his boxers.

The other occupant of the room, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was seated at a computer and dressed much more modestly in slacks and a collared t-shirt. "Your grammar is atrocious. And cor blimey, put some clothes on!"

America lifted his head to look at the other nation. "Dude! How are you not boiling to death? It's like 105. You're inhuman!"

England rolled his eyes. "Even I'm not immune to the heat. But unlike you, I refuse to parade around in my underwear!"

"What about that time you were working as a waiter and all you were wearing was an apron?"

"WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

"A _frilly_ apron," America snickered from the floor.

"SHUT UP!" the American received a thick textbook to the head. It was the weekend after classes had started. Homework had already started to arrive so England had decided to dive into his work first to leave his weekend free.

America had the exact opposite approach. His weekend would be free until he did all his homework the night before it was due.

After a week the two were still trying to get accustomed to living together. America was laidback about housework and such while England preferred everything to be organised and tidy.

A few conflicts but nothing major.

Nearing the end of summer, the temperature was still significantly high.

"Put some shorts on!" surprisingly America was the one who said this.

"What? No."

"You'll get heatstroke."

"Are you seriously nagging me?"

"I'm telling you the right thing to do."

"Why are you so adamant about me wearing shorts?"

"It's un-American to wear trousers."

Eyes met. Neither party wanted to back down. It was a challenge.

"Put. Some. Clothes. On."

"Wear. Some. Shorts."

Canada paused outside the door, his hand still lingering over the knob. The loud sound of scuffling could be heard through the wood. Crashes, smacks and thumps were heard along with the frequent shouting of 'Take off the pants!' in a familiar American accent.

The shy nation lowered his hand. There didn't seem to be an end to this argument anywhere in sight. Face set in an unreadable expression he slowly turned and trudged to the stairwell.

'Must not think dirty. Must not think dirty. They were probably just… They were… It probably made sense in context.'

Staring down at his large red sweatshirt Canada tried to think of any explanation for the commotion other than the blatantly obvious.

He did not want to imagine his old caretaker and his brother doing anything of the sort.  
>Especially not together. He shuddered when an unwanted image made a home in his mind.<p>

"AHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!"  
>"GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS, WANKER!"<p>

That did not help the imagination any. Well it did… Just in ways Canada did not want to think about.

A head was raised as he caught sight of a recognizable face. "Oh hey, Cuba!" Canada wanted to say he shouted, or at least called, that across the school lobby, but it turned out as just a loud whisper.

But it seems Cuba had heard it anyway.

"Oi America! You trying to start a fight or something?"

"Nooooooooo! I'm Canada!"

But his protest came too late. He was already being chased by the larger man.

Poor Canada.

**Author's Note: xD wow I'm a pervert…**

**You're welcome.**

**Hahaha joking joking.**

**Valentine's day is coming up… Guess who just got dumped by her boyfriend of 5 months? Yeahh Forever Alone. xDD He was a douche anyway. Ahaha. But Happy Valentine's day to all of you! **

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**Bela Rose Wolf: Aww haha thanks! Glad I could make you laugh :D And I'll try to add the Bad Touch Trio's awesomeness into this story :)**

**Angel-chan Desu: hahaha of course you're not crazy, We're the normal ones – everyone else is crazy ;D And I have a feeling Prussia would be like insanely awesome if it was an official nation again xD Definitely worth taking over the world for haha.  
>Greece shall be appearing again, cuz he's so chill. xD And I'll include some AusHunPru just to make you drool on your keyboard hahah (That and I love the pairing too :3) And I tried to be nice to Canada, I really did. But my hands betrayed me and typed this up instead.<br>Yep, they're a surprise. Cuz I enjoy suspense :3  
>PS: Ohhh it's hard to beat Poland. And Japan too. Hmmm… Germany! Go be all intimidating and whatnot! Of course Italy can follow! :D  
>P.S.S: I'll PM you his reaction cause this author's note seems to be longer than the actual chapter xD<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING :3  
>(Reviews would make an awesome Valentine's gift for me :D Hint, Hint) <strong>


	12. Single Awareness Day

**Prussia**

**Damn right I said Prussia**

I entered the school courtyard with confident strides. My bootsteps rang out loudly. Strike that- when you are as awesome as the mighty Prussia, you don't just walk. You fucking swagger.

As I swaggered in I happened to see a small blonde girl follow a slightly larger boy. Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

'Awww those two are so cute. Too bad Switzerland is too unawesome to confess though.'

I scoffed in my mind as I strode past the classroom doors. It was the weekend so no classes were in. Ha, like I would be here if classes were in.

We'll just skip the small fact that I technically don't need to be here anyway…

I glanced at America and England sitting on the lobby couches. It was very noticeable how close they were sitting. America was practically in England's lap.

Prussia continued his inner monologue. 'Not that either of them would mind if he did. In fact I think the stick-in-the-mud would quite… _enjoy_… having the fatass in his lap.'

As Prussia, I could see these things. Since I am so awesome and alone (because I like it that way! Shut up! I do!) I can see when two people totally have the hots for each other. And by the faces England was making, things were going to get very hot between two certain Anglophones.

And Switzerland and Liechtenstein… let's face it. Liechtenstein's adorable. Switzerland's protective. They might call each other brother and sister but it's pretty obvious that something's going on.

If Switzerland didn't make a move soon maybe I'd ask Liechtenstein out.

…

Or maybe not.

I quite like living. The world couldn't survive without my awesomeness.

Then I made the horrible mistake of rounding a corner.

I saw my mate France. And a girl.

If you know him as well as I do, you'll also agree I'm going to need therapy.

He was full-on groping this chick. I mean, what he was doing goes far beyond what any person in his right mind would do in public. And by the look in those eyes, he was also mentally undressing the both of them.

I walked past.

I mean, SWAGGERED past.

As much as I hate seeing it, I was used to France's 'adventures'. And besides, the girl didn't seem to dislike the attention. In fact she didn't even seem to notice. France's hand was on her vital regions and she just kept chattering on… Whatever.

Back to the awesome me.

Vital regions. I haven't claimed any in a while. Been way too busy with all my work. You know, doing stuff. Nation stuff.

I think I might go visit Austria.

Here's the thing with me and Austria. You call it stalking, I call it reconnaissance. And stalking. Okay, yeah I stalk the dude. I have an awesome reason though! I like to humiliate Austria – and stalking leads to all kind of blackmail.

If you know what I mean. Wink wink. ;D

I'm Prussia. I can use as many smiley faces in my text as I want. :P

I crouched outside the window of Austria's room. I knew he shared it with that one North American country. The one with the maple syrup. Canadia, I think it was?

But maple-syrup-guy was nowhere to be seen. Like a total ninja I peeked my bright red eyes over the window sill.

Only to be assaulted with a heavy projectile. Right to the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

"Level up!"

I looked over my hand, which was covering my now bleeding nose, to the object that had attacked me. The offending item was a cast-iron frying pan.

My gaze immediately flattened to a glare directed at the triumphant looking woman standing inside the room.

"Prussia," she said.  
>"Hungary."<br>"Fattyú."  
>"Hündin."<p>

And with my brilliant statement Hungary threw herself at me. Well actually, it was an insult and she was most likely trying to kill and/or maim me. Details, who needs 'em?

As I was fighting for my life I heard gentle piano playing fill the air. Hungary's beating of my head into the ground slowed as she apparently heard the music too. She glanced back through the open window and a small smile graced her face.

I looked up at her. She may currently have her hands locked around my neck in an attempt to murder me, but she still looked beautiful.

When she turned back to face me the smile instantly vanished though. It made my heart drop. My heart dropped even more when she dignifiedly stood off me and walked back into the dorm room (using the door this time).

Still lying on the floor I watched through the window as she smirked down at me. Hungary quickly slapped the blinds closed, saying a tense viszontlátásra.

I murmured, "Auf Weidersehen."

I slowly rose to my feet and could hear Hungary complimenting Austria on his wonderful music. My heart hit the floor at this point.

I shuffled off and left the dorm building. Walking down a worn stone path I kicked a small rock and watched it bounce away.

Then I remembered who I was.

I am the awesome Prussia! I don't shuffle off! I don't murmur! I freakin' SWAGGER and I freakin' shout! Like a boss!

A Prussian boss.

And with that thought in mind I swaggered to the cafeteria to pick up some food. And maybe a hot chick too.

Which reminds me. I ruffled a hand through my hair and received a chirp in return.

"C'mon Gilbird," I said to the cute, yellow bird that currently resided in my silver hair, "Let's go grace the world with our presence!"

**Author's Note: My Valentine's gift to you is Prussia. :D**

**And why yes, this chapter was just an excuse for me to overuse the word 'awesome'. :3 But it's Prussia, what did you expect?  
>And yeah, quite a bit of swearing. *shrugs shoulders*<strong>

**Totally random moment of the day: Today my Japanese language teacher chose me to narrate a film about Australia that would be shown in English classes in Japan. :D I'm surprised it took twenty minutes for someone to ask: "Why is Rosa, the only American and foreign-born person in this entire class, being picked to talk about **_**Australian**_** culture?"  
>Like. A. Boss. But the teacher didn't answer the question… .<strong>

**Anyway, THANK YOU TO ANGEL-CHAN DESU WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!  
>Hahaha, if they ever show America shirtless in the anime I will probably die due to lack of blood from a massive nosebleed. And yes, Canada must be dirty minded if he automatically thinks dirty thoughts ;D And we all have USUK dirty thoughts. We're fanfiction writers after all :3<br>*hugs* And yeah douchebag boyfriend who actually complained about being alone on Valentine's day on facebook. Although apparently the entire school thinks I dumped him. So point 1 to me xD. And you won't be alone for Valentine's day. *gives you America* But make sure to return him to England ;D  
>We will be the official carriers of the banner of awesomeness! I'll take a flag and a badge too xD Then we will take over the world with our awesomeness combined with America and Prussia. :3<br>And why thank-you for the suggestion. I think I might use it. I always appreciate ideas for stories so feel free to suggest any more :D  
>Hahaha I feel sorry for your keyboard. Although I guess mine won't be in much better shape.<br>Ah yes, Canada. So fun to torment him xD I felt like such a perv writing the innuendo haha soo worth it though.  
>Till next time you insanely awesome reviewer!<br>P.S: =0 It's gonna be hard to beat the Bad Touch Trio… Romano! Distract Spain with your cuteness then throw tomatoes! And I'll throw in Denmark too. Just cuz of the hair. And Scotland too. Cuz I can. :3  
>P.P.P.S: Wouldn't that be the coolest Pokémon game ever? Like Hetamon or Pokétalia Hahaha. On with the mini battle~ XDD <strong>

**BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!**

**And I hope you enjoyed Prussia's random interruption. ^_^**


	13. Finallyyyyy

**Liechtenstein**

She picked up her pen. She stared at the paper. She put the pen back down.

Hey, even someone as sweet as Liechtenstein hates homework. Fact of life.

She flopped down on her bed and studied the ceiling. 'I wonder what Switzerland is doing?' the thought ran through her head.

-Meanwhile with Switzerland-

"I'm here to do the project, nothing else."

This was how Austria was greeted when he opened his door, three weeks into the school year. He and Switzerland were working on a music project together. The blonde man made a show of being absolutely reluctant to work with Austria, but in truth that was probably the only way he would pass.

Austria welcomed Switzerland into his dorm room. "You can take a seat at the table. I'll make us some coffee."

While the musically-inclined man went to the kitchen to prepare the beverage Switzerland took a glance around his room. The door opened into a small living room, with couch and dining table. There was a door leading into the bedroom which contained two beds – one for each inhabitant of the dorm room. There was also an archway leading to the kitchen which then led to the bathroom.

It was exactly the same to every other dorm but completely different at the same time. The whole place just screamed 'refinement'. There was not a speck of dust and everything was organised. This was not how a high schooler's room was supposed to look like. Even if they were a couple hundred years old… and a nation… but still.

Switzerland had a sneaking suspicion that somewhere, hidden in this apartment, there would be a piano.

Austria came out of the kitchen then holding two cups of coffee, interrupting the blonde's scrutiny.

He sat them both on the table and pulled out a seat. "Well first we will have to-"

"Austria~ I smell coffee!"

Both men turned a fluorescent red when out of the bedroom waltzed Hungary. Her long brown hair wasn't combed and she looked like she had just woken up.

Oh, and all she was wearing was a shirt.

That Switzerland recognised as being one of Austria's. It was long on her but barely covered her 'vital regions'.

They say that during every awkward silence a gay baby is born.

…

With what followed Hungary's appearance, all the babies born for the next year will probably be gay.

Yeah, it was that awkward.

The girl looked between both gaping boys and giggled. "Whoops, my bad. You didn't tell me you had guests."

Switzerland quickly averted his eyes. He looked anywhere but at Hungary or Austria.

Hungary noticed the embarrassment. "I should probably be leaving anyway. I'll just go get changed."

She shuffled back into the bedroom.

It was silence for a few minutes while she hurriedly put on clothes. Neither Switzerland nor Austria were brave enough to be the first to speak.

When Hungary reappeared she was fully-clothed. And thankfully in her own dress. She kissed Austria on the cheek and gave Switzerland a wave. "Bye you two!" seemingly unaffected by the whole ordeal she left.

"I thought you shared a room with Canada?" the shorter nation asked after a beat.

"I do. But he was called back to his place for a week. His boss was having some difficulties."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"… So you two are…?"

"Yes. We are together," Austria confirmed with a small smile.

The shorter man saw the slight upturn of the lips and commented. "You seem happy."

Austria nodded, looking into his coffee mug. "I am. I love her." Switzerland felt a sharp tug in his heart at the word 'love'. The smiling image of a petite girl with a ribbon tied in her golden hair immediately sprang into his mind.

"What about you and Liechtenstein?"It seems Austria was inside Switzerland's head. If only he had his gun.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" he stammered out.

Austria's smile turned a tad condescending. "I know you love her."

Switzerland couldn't choke out an argument. After several attempts he hung his head.

"She's my sister."  
>"You love her more than that."<br>"But it's wrong."  
>"Love is love. No matter what."<br>"… What do I do?"  
>"Tell her."<p>

Switzerland looked back up at Austria. They locked gazes for a short minute before Switzerland nodded. He sat up straight and nodded determinedly.

"I will… So should we start on this music project first?"

"Go tell her now!" the brunette reprimanded as he ushered Switzerland out the door.

Once the door slammed behind him, the perpetually-neutral nation began to seek his younger sister.

xxXxx

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland let himself into room 7A using the spare key he had acquired for emergencies. Like a fire or an intruder… Or France.

He was welcomed with the sight of his younger sister lying on her bed. The light filtered through the window highlighted her hair and face giving her an angelic glow. Her eyes met his and lit up leaving Switzerland temporarily stunned to silence.

"Hullo, Big Brother," she said in a voice sweeter than honey. All the courage from the talk with Austria seemed to vacate Switzerland. He suddenly was hit with the fact that he was about to admit his undying love for this girl… the same girl he had considered his sister since he found her on the street.

Wow, things just got decidedly more difficult.

Switzerland took a seat beside Liechtenstein on the bed. His knees were shaking so much he didn't trust himself standing. He might have been known to be trigger-happy, but that didn't mean he was fearless.

"So Liechtenstein…"  
>"So Big Brudder."<br>"I need to tell you something." Liechtenstein blinked up at him at waited silently. They sat staring at each other in silence for a good 5 minutes until Liechtenstein piped up, "Which is?"

The blonde man took a giant breath, steeled his nerves and rushed out, "I love you, Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein smiled confusedly. "I love you too, big brother, but what is it you need to tell me?"

It was Switzerland's turn to blink down at her. "Umm.. nein, Liechtenstein. I meant that I _love_ you."

"Yes, Switzy. I already knew that, you've been a great brother and always told me you love me."

Switzerland pinched the bridge of his nose. He was bemused and frustrated and just wanted her to get the message. So he kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss and lasted no more than a second. But to Switzerland it was the best two seconds of his life. Until he saw her red face and the shocked expression that adorned it.

He steeled his nerves once again and ignored the rising foreboding in his gut. "I mean I love you, Liechtenstein. Not in a sibling way. Not in a platonic way. As in, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, holding you, kissing you, holding your hand and being a couple." Switzerland was glaring at the ceiling feeling his whole face heat up. He softened his gaze and looked back to the younger.

He thought he would faint when she replied, "I would like that very much, Switzy." And his world was made when Liechtenstein leant up and kissed him again.

**Author's Note: Awwwwwwwwwww ^_^ They're all happy in love now.**

**I know their relationship might seem a bit rushed but, c'mon, give an author a break :) Switzerland has always loved Liechtenstein and Liechtenstein is just happy being with Switzy blah blah emotional crap blah.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter though :D**

**AND THANK-YOU TO THE LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

_**Bela Rose Wolf**__: _I like AusHun too :) But I also like PruHun. It's soo hard to choose xD And Prussia gets plenty of love from the fangirls… and himself. Haha. And I know right? Someone should call Himaruya and whoever creates Pokémon and tell them to get on that xD.

_**Vulcan Blood:**_ I like review. MAPLE! And we all love America and France~. And it's okay if you think Yaoi/Yuri is scary :) It's your choice. And not to sound stalkerish or anything but I noticed on your profile you copy/pasted the quotes from my profile xD Which is completely cool with me.

_**Angel-chan Desu: **_Hahaha why thank-you~ And I've already got the next interruption chapter written xD Although it's gonna be in a couple chapters time. And a different (but still completely awesome) character.  
>Maybe he can see the red string! He is Prussia, his awesomeness is legendary.<br>I know, even when writing it I just wanted to hug Prussia. Which we shall do now *group hug* He's too awesome for a girlfriend anyway. He is especially awesome in the face of danger or adversity! And he kicks ass while swaggering.  
>Hahaha I loved how in the dub England calls America a fatass so casually and then chides him about his health. But right now, I think Prussia is probably hiding from a whole mob of America fangirls. But he's awesome so he regrets nothing xD<br>Challenge Accepted. I will use awesome as many times as I can… awesomely. Hehe.  
>Ohmygod, that is so my new catchphrase! Kiss California! xDD No-one overly bothers me at school, we're all just complete dicks in a joking way hahaha but I'm still going to tell them to kiss California. Those silly non-hetalia fans will be so confused. XD<br>It was an awesome way to die though =D. Could you imagine the doctors? Cause of Death: Blood loss due to fangirling over hot guys. O.o  
>Absolutely nothing wrong with dirty thoughts at all ;) It's hard not to when there are characters as sexy as America and England ;D<br>You raise a good point. But knowing England, he'd be trying to flirt with Canada, thinking he was America, and then Canada would probably go all invisible. And poor Iggy would be so confused XD *sends England to go be a hero and save the nervous America* *England is too busy drinking tea* … I guess you can keep America 'till next chapter XD  
>Speaking of next chapter, I do believe I'll use your suggestion then :3<br>P.S: Daaamn, you got a lot of magic XD I think I'll send in… Sweden! And of course his wife, Finland! And Sealand will tag along and annoy the hell out of England :3  
>=O Australia turns against me! I'll send in New Zealand and all hisher sheep. ^w^

**THANKS ALL FOR READING!**


	14. That damn ribbon

**Seychelles**

"Ma chère? Il est temps pour les classes maintenant!"

If you are wondering, both France and Seychelles speak French so when together, they speak it. It's what a lot of countries do. Oh, did you want the translation? Fine, fine.

"My dear? It's time for classes now!"

Seychelles's head popped up from where it was searching under the bed for her second hair ribbon. She responded, "Oui! Un petit minute, s'il-vous-plait!" asking him to wait a minute.

The school year had settled in. Slowly Seychelles was adjusting to life at school. She was also adjusting to life with France.

As she dug her hand through her drawers, still searching for the elusive ribbon, she thought over the past 3 weeks. Her classes were boring but she persevered and worked hard. She met a lot of the other countries too. Most of them were fairly nice.

France had been very much a gentleman and walked her to class the first couple of days. Seychelles was thankful for that, for without him she would undoubtedly have gotten lost. Strangely, even after she had learnt how to traverse the school to reach her classes – France still insisted on escorting her.

Seychelles wasn't complaining. She actually found it rather sweet.

She heard a chuckle from outside the door, where France was still waiting. The brunette crawled out from under the bed. She just couldn't find the damn ribbon!

"Mon doux, churches-tu pour ton ruban?"he giggled. Ha, real manly.

Seychelles gasped slightly. How'd he know she was looking for her ribbon?

"Je l'ai."

Oh. He had it. Well that threw all conspiracy theories about France being a mind-reader out the window. But c'mon, it would have explained a lot.

Seychelles quickly skipped to the door and flung it open to see a taller blonde man standing there. She smiled up at France and reached for the red piece of cloth he had in his hand. "Oh, merci, France." Just when her fingertips brushed the fabric France pulled his hand back slightly.

"Let me get it for you," he said gently. Seychelles froze when the man started to tie the bow around her pigtail. Her heart started to beat at an insane pace, she could feel sweat start to form on her hands and her breath caught in her throat.

Her skin seemed to heat up exponentially when France's hand lightly grazed it. Wow… he seemed to be taking a really long time to tie a simple bow.

Seychelles focused all her attention on the way France's hair brushed his shoulders. His hair was really nice. Seychelles suddenly needed to refocus her attention on something different. She stared at the wall.

France finally drew back, having completed the bow, and noticed her flustered state. He restrained a laugh at her innocence and instead held out his hand.

"Shall we depart?"

A shy grin answered that, accompanied by a small, tanned hand taking his. France whisked Seychelles out. She marvelled at how even his walking was a graceful as a dance.

She wondered if he did ballet.

France in a tutu.

Seychelles quickly slapped herself to get rid of the disturbing image. The self-inflicted slap was not lost on France. He decided to ignore it. A lot of people's thoughts would drift.

France, however, quite liked his imagination though.

If you know what I mean…

France left to find his own class, the European class, once he dropped Seychelles off in the African class. That morning's subject was math. As you can assume, Seychelles spent the next hour daydreaming of golden sands and blue waves.

And a blonde man with a French accent. But she ignored that part of the daydream.

ccCcc

Five minutes left of class.  
>Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds.<br>Four minutes, fifty-eight seconds.  
>Four minutes, cat to the face.<p>

Wait what?

While Seychelles was restlessly counting down time left in hell- I mean, math class- a large bundle of fur jumped on her face. Not in an aggressive way, more like an over-zealous display of affection. It wasn't until the bell rang, signalling end of period that a sleepy Grecian pried the cat off her and stopped her struggling.

Fixing the bows in her hair with a half confused half frightened look on her face Seychelles greeted Greece politely with a, "Why the hell did your cat just maul me?"

The brunette man was still holding the offending cat in mid-air, but he had fallen asleep.

"Greece!"

The placid cat-lover jolted awake. "His name is Nekosey-chan. He likes you." A small sleepy smile was on his face. He must really adore his cats.

Seychelles was even more bewildered. "Okay," she drew out that word, "why did umm, Nekosey-chan attack me?"

"You said you wanted to meet my cats," Greece drawled out.

Seychelles instantly brightened when she remembered. "Oh yeah! But the name is a little strange. Is it Greek?"

"No, my friend Japan suggested it to me. It's Japanese."

"Okay, Japanese for what?"

Greece looked momentarily confused. "Well, it's kind of like your name. Neko means cat and Sey-chan is you. Nekosey-chan is a stray; I thought you might like her?"

Seychelles' heart was touched by what the Greek had just told her. She really was making friends. That lifted one burden off her shoulders.

That afternoon she walked home with a softly-snoring, light orange kitten in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

**And guys! I posted a new story and it got more hits in 2 days than this story did in 3 weeks! Which is sad, 'cause that story took me like 10 minutes to write. It's a Percy Jackson story too, btw. *Shameless self-promoting***

**I'm learning to whistle. ^-^ *currently smashing head against keyboard because it is so difficult* I like whistled once, and I was jumping around like "OHMAHGAWD! I WHISTLED, BITCHES!" Now I forgot how I did it T.T**

**And THANK-YOU TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Vulcanblood: **Haha it's no problem. C: I can't tell you what to do or feel. ^_^ And thanks! SURE I'LL JOIN WITH RUSSIA~ :D

**southern pride: **Prussia'll get some love eventually xD He's too awesome not too. Thanks for the review :)

**Angel-chan Desu: **haha thanks for reviewing :) And who needs straight boyfriends when you have yaoi?~  
>Thanks for telling the truth ^_^ I'm always open for constructive-criticism. I can just imagine life where you can spend as much time as you like writing, although you'd probably have to be a hobo… worth it :D<br>*drags all the countries into the group hug* We said hug! Kolkolkol *Russia face ^J^*  
>Don't worry America, England will save you for real this time! *pushes England dressed as Wonder Woman* :3<br>Haha Hetalia is an anime with a whole bunch of cute/hot guys. Of course dirty thoughts would ensue xD And none of my friends even watch anime, let alone Hetalia D: I'm alone in my otaku-ness T.T haha  
>True, true. Anime makes everything better ;D<br>Real guys can never live up – it's the sad truth of being a Hetalia fan :(  
>And yeah I support most pairings ^_^ Except RussiaxAmerica for unknown reasons it just irritates me . but I'm fine when people do support it ^_^ Plus America is a cute Uke :3… UKUS is definitely my fave pairing though. And I love yuri too, too bad there's not that many girls in Hetalia. :)<br>I hope I did your suggestion justice. *glomps*  
>P.S: Have we sent out Romania? Well I'm sending him out now xD Romania and Bulgaria go do your freaky vampire stuff! :D And Wy go distract Ladonia and Latvia!<br>(That's actually a pretty good idea for Ireland, as cousin to the British siblings ^_^b) Umm, Francypants! Go and be a pedo/molester and scare off Iggy! This is war… an interesting war haha.  
>Btw, I definitely think New Zealand looks like a girl but I also think it'd be cool to have, like, the Southern brothers, New Zealand and Australia. Just my thoughts :)<br>Hahaha geekyness _is_ serious business xD

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Teachers

**England**

"Yo! Iggy!" was loudly whispered, but ignored.  
>"Dude! England!" the whispering was attempted again, even louder this time.<br>"Bro! Eyebrows! England! Shorty! Old man!" apparently since whispering failed to gain England's attention the annoyance decided to start throwing paper balls at the Englishman's head.

After about 6 paper ball head-shots America, for of course it was him pestering England during class, was interrupted.

"America! Would you stop harassing your boyfriend and pay attention!" the angry teacher yelled.

Both blonde nations blushed and shouted simultaneously, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then you can spend one lesson without communicating, right?" she retaliated.

America was sitting at a desk in the row behind England, due to his being late to class. England had been quite successful in ignoring the boy until the teacher had intervened and embarrassed them.

England, in such a gentlemanly manner, answered the teacher, "Of course Miss. Please excuse my companion's obnoxious behaviour." America let out an offended squawk at being called obnoxious.

Not even two seconds after the teacher had turned back to the whiteboard to continue the lesson did America resume his obnoxious behaviour. "England! England! England!"  
>England had to give the boy credit for quietening his voice somewhat. It was a futile attempt though. America was always loud or deafeningly loud. No exceptions.<p>

England's ears perked when he heard a loud smack come from behind him.

"OW! What was that for, bastard?"

"I think it is time for you to shut-up, comrade."

Russia was in this class?

… Russia was in the same class as America?

_Oh bollocks._

And while that thought was still ringing through his head, all hell broke loose.

"You telling me to shut-up, fatass?"

Well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black…

"Kolkolkol… did you just call me fat, capitalist pig?"

Oh god that laugh. Why isn't the teacher evacuating the room right now?

But even the teacher was staring at the scene with frightened eyes.

"Capitalist pig? Nice insult from a commie bastard."

England had been resolutely staring ahead but when he heard the telltale sign of a gun being loaded and could literally feel the homicidal aura Russia was emitting, he bolted for the door.

The rest of the class, teacher included, followed. Fleeing like startled rabbits.

(0.0)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
>"Stop whining and take it like the hero you constantly claim to be."<p>

England was treating America's wounds. Which thankfully, weren't all that many considering he had been fighting Russia of all people.

A couple of bruises and some minor cuts which England was cleaning. You never know what Russia would do, so to play it safe, England was disinfecting the cuts. Much to America's chagrin.

"Why are you hurting me? You said you'd make it better," America pouted.  
>England delivered another douse of disinfectant earning a yelp from his patient. "Because you are that much of an idiot to start a fight with Russia during class."<p>

"He deserved it."

England scoffed. "Well I'm finished cleaning you up. Now no more fights, okay?"

"No promises."  
>"Then I won't bandage you up after the next one."<br>"We both know you will."

England wished that wasn't true. But America had a point. For whatever reason, no matter how much trouble America got himself in, England would be there to help.

"Smug bastard, you can jump off a cliff for all I care," England snapped while storming off to his room.

Hey, even if it was true that didn't mean he had to admit to it.

But America just laughed the same booming laugh as always and grabbed the T.V remote.

"I regret nothing!"

America: 2  
>England: 0<p>

**Author's Note: Hahaha, Giant thank-you to **Ellie **and **Wildpelt84 **for correcting my French last chapter. I hope I fixed it ^_^' But you guys probably just helped me pass French this semester… hopefully xD**

**So to the general readers: I'm running out of ideas to put in this story D': So leave a review for anything, and I mean ANYTHING, and I will do my absolute best to throw it in this story :D**

**And I don't think America is fat. But ever since England called him a fatass so casually in the dub, I have been in love with calling him that xD**

**THANKS TO REVIEWERS:**

Kitsugun4: **Well if that wasn't the most random reviewer ever xD And yes. Cheese is very nice? And according to my French teacher Anglophones means people who speak English so… yeah… :)**

Angel-chan Desu: **Haha why thank-you. But it's France, so he'll be back to his perverted ways in no time xD  
>I'm glad you laughed, I was afraid people would think I'm insane for putting that in haha.<br>Damn, someone needs to hook those hobos up… *writes letter to government* XD  
>Yeah, just shout at people, "HUG HIM NOW OR YOUR LIFE SHALL FOREVER BE MISERABLE!" xD Then attack them with fangirls. :3<br>Hahaha I could imagine Rapunzel re-written to include America, England and you. Best. Fairytale. Ever.  
>England: *looks up at tall tower and cosplay villainess* May I leave now?<br>Me: No. Go save your princess.  
>America: The hell, man?<strong>

**And I have not watched HetaOni yet D: But I hear so much about it I feel like going and looking it up right now. Although I'm probably gonna cry at everything xD  
>*hugs back*<br>I know. I still have no idea how people think the Cold War is sexual tenstion… o.o. And I love BelRus just cuz it's fun scaring Russia :D  
>I know America is a badass Seme, but he's one of the very few countries who can Uke and still be a man! :D<br>Yeah good point. And I suppose people support BelaLiech because they do have at least one thing in common. Their totally insane about their brothers xD And it would be so cute to see Hungary and Liechtenstein actually interact in the anime/manga. :)**

**Have you noticed me replying to reviews takes up like half the Author's Notes? xD**

**P.S: Well I'm a definitely send in… Mexico? Yeah, Mexico, go be all badass with your tacos and whatnot and distract Hungary. ^.^  
>Yes France, join my side xD And run from Scotland, he'll mess you up haha. Imma send in Portugal to defend France!<br>Haha WWIII: officially caused by two Hetalia fans xD History classes would be so much more fun if people knew what Hetalia was Haha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Switzerland**

He straightened his tie for the nth time in the past fifteen minutes. Adjusting his jacket he glanced at himself in the full-length mirror.

Black slacks, crisp white dress shirt, black blazer and forest green tie. Polished black leather shoes adorned his feet. He looked quite sharp, if he did say so himself.

The usually stingy Switzerland, wearing what must be an expensive suit? Gasp, what sorcery is this?

Don't get your hopes up. The entire ensemble didn't cost over $150. Plus it was a year or two old.

But tonight he was dressed to impress. To impress the girl he loved on their very first date.

'_Calm down. It isn't that big a deal. It's just the one night that practically spells out the rest of your relationship,' _even his own thoughts didn't lift his spirits any.

It was only their first date.

No big deal.

Right?

**Liechtenstein**

She straightened out her dress. Adjusting the bow tied in her light blonde hair she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror.

Violet colored dress that fell just above her knees and deep purple ribbon tied in her hair. Wedge heels adorned her feet. She looked quite elegant, if she did say so herself.

She always looked elegant, but this dress really accented how beautiful she was. She wore no makeup because she didn't need it.

She and Seychelles had went and bought the dress specifically for tonight. She wanted to look especially nice for her first date with her big brot-

… her boyfriend?

She didn't know if she should keep calling Switzerland big brother or not. They weren't technically related at all. Most nations weren't. With the exception of Russia, Belarus and Ukraine. But it was best not to question their relationship.

She remembered when Switzerland had, very flustered, asked Liechtenstein to accompany him to dinner the following night. She had eagerly accepted, then giggled as Switzerland retreated to the safety of his room, blushing all the while.

She stepped out of the bathroom, immediately being complimented by her roommate.

It was her first date ever tonight.

She was so excited.

It would be great.

Right?

Well for the most part it was a fine night.

Switzerland had picked Liechtenstein up from her dorm room. Holding hands, he had led her to a restaurant on the World Academy Island. Considering nations lived here year-round there were quite a number of restaurants and shops, from all over the world. Most nations actually built some sort of establishment as their contribution to the school.

You can imagine some of the things France wanted to add. But thanks to the school board, and Switzerland's handy rifle, France ended up with a couple restaurants.

One of which, Switzerland led Liechtenstein to. It was a very high-end (and expensive) place. Switzerland could feel his wallet crying as he opened the door and stepped back, allowing Liechtenstein to enter first.

The maitre-d found them a table which Switzerland had reserved. Switzerland, surprisingly gentlemanly pulled out the chair for his date. They ordered and waited patiently for their meals to be cooked.

It was during this waiting however that things turned awkward. They sat in silence, an awkward silence, for at least 20 minutes at which point their food arrived. While they ate there was still silence, which they blamed on wanting to eat.

The waiter cleared up their plates. Waiting for dessert Switzerland coughed nervously.

"So how was your meal?"  
>"Very nice Switzy, how was yours?"<br>"Acceptable."

Eventually they had their dessert and of course Switzerland paid the bill. Liechtenstein tried to protest and pay for herself but relented when the older blonde blushed and insisted.

They arrived back at the dorm rooms and stood in front of Liechtenstein's door.

She smiled serenely up at him. He nervously smiled back. They stood in an expectant silence. In all of the movies this would be the part where the boy kisses the girl goodnight. Liechtenstein leant up slightly.

Then Switzerland stuck out his hand.  
>She blankly stared, wondering what to do with it.<p>

"I had a good time. Good night."

That was it?

Rip-off.

But she put on her dazzling smile and shook her older brother's hand. "Me too, Switzy. We should do it again."

Switzerland nodded briskly and marched off to his room.

When he was out of sight Liechtenstein pouted a bit. That was… not exactly what she expected.

Maybe she had just set her expectations too high.

There was no way this could be a mistake.

Hopefully…

**Switzerland**

He exhaustedly leant his back on his door. He slowly slid down till he hit the floor. The sounds of Italy and Germany cooking were heard. Switzerland sighed.

He wasn't used to this whole 'dating' thing.

But there was no way this could be a mistake.

Hopefully…

**Author's Note: =O No reviews for last chapter?  
>Thanks guys. I'm feeling the love 3  
>I joke, I joke. ^.^<strong>

**But to DUDE, who reviewed chapter 8: =O really? Hahaha great minds think alike. You are officially awesome xD I bet your friend loved the story ;D My friend said he felt like vomiting when he read the lemon I wrote of him :3 I regret nothing.**

**SO THANKS FOR READING YOU AWESOME, MAGNIFICENT PEOPLE :D**

**^ My Author's Notes are so much shorter when there's only one review to reply to. hahaha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seychelles**

"Thanks so much for tutoring me, England!" Seychelles said while dumping her books on one of the many library tables.

England smiled sightly as he sat across beside her, "Well who better to tutor you in English then me?" They both laughed a bit then dived straight into work.

After about 15 minutes while England was explaining verbs and adverbs America entered the library. England didn't seem to notice him but Seychelles did. She also saw the confused face the powerful nation pulled when he saw England and her sitting together.

That couldn't have been a pout on America's face… could it?

She quickly diverted her attention back to England and jotted down some notes. Her head snapped back up when England exclaimed, "Git!"

But she wasn't the one he was speaking to. No, that would be the honey-blonde nation currently draped over England, head resting on the elder's shoulder.

"Sup, Iggy! Hey Seychelles!" he greeted happily.

As confused as she was, Seychelles responded, "Hello, Mr. America."

He grinned as he ignored England's attempts to push him off. "No need to be formal! Call me America! Or the hero! Whichever."

"Git! You are not a hero. Heroes don't crush others by leaning all over them," England interrupted.

"Sure they do. So whatchu two up to?" America asked breezily. Seychelles was almost certain America's voice sounded off… Interrogative? Possessive maybe?

She brushed it aside though as England answered the question, "I'm tutoring her in English. Heaven knows why. Y_ou_ pass despite constantly butchering my language."

The furrowing of America's brows went unnoticed by England, who was still trying to pry off the larger man.

"Hey Seychelles, did you know England believes in unicorns?" America spouted.

She couldn't help but crack up laughing at the random statement. The once great empire believing in children's fantasies? Hilarious.

England sputtered indignantly before saying, "They're real. You just can't see them because you're not pure enough."  
>America smirked. The perfect lead-in. "Implying that you're pure? Then I'm sure there is a logical reason why I found a whole stack of sexy magazines under your bed? And a couple that didn't include girls, if you know what I mean." At that ending statement America winked at Seychelles, who was now feeling incredibly awkward.<p>

"Idiot!" England was shushed by the librarian. America laughed slyly but was driven out of the library by England's punches.

Seychelles sat at the table, utterly bemused.

England soon returned and sat down, straightening his tie. "Shall we continue?"

Seychelles grinned mischievously. "I think he's jealous."

The week worth of detention she received was so worth it.

xxXxx

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Seychelles was being kidnapped.

… There's something wrong with this scene…

Shut up birds!

Much better.

Grabbed by the wrist, Seychelles was dragged into the abundant forest. She had been walking to her dorm after class, unsuspecting of the events that would befall her that afternoon.

"Excuse me, sir, but where are we going?"

Like I said, unsuspecting.

"We're going somewhere awesome!"

Intrigued by the German accent, for she had already met Germany and knew it was not him, Seychelles tried to see who it was kidnapping her. Unfortunately they were moving far too fast. All she could make out was a small yellow ball hovering beside her captor's head.

"Um, do I know you?" Seychelles asked.  
>"You so should."<p>

The mysterious person didn't appear to be overly dangerous so Seychelles allowed herself to be led along quickly. Just out of curiosity as to what the strange person wanted.

Sometimes being naïve is good. Other times… it leads to situations like this.

Eventually the kidnapper stopped, Seychelles hitting his back. She then stood on her tip-toes and peeked over his shoulder. It is at that point that she realized the hovering yellow ball was a small bird.  
>A small <em>violent<em> bird.

Quickly moving her head over the other shoulder before she lost an eye, Seychelles finally was able to see where she was taken.

A paved area about 20 feet square surrounded by greenery and multiple paths leading away. A Hispanic-looking man reclined on a large cement water fountain, in the centre of the square.

Still being dragged by the wrist, Seychelles and her captor – who she could now see had short, spiky silver hair and pale skin – made their way to the fountain.

"'Sup brah?"

"Hola, mi amigo!" a Spanish accent graced the words of the man reclining on the fountain.

Spanish accent, Hispanic appearance, Spanish language.  
>Deductive reasoning (… common sense) concludes that this man was Spain. <p>

Spain was slightly tall and muscular. Short brown hair and golden skin made him very attractive.

"This is that chick Hairy has been talking about," the albino in front of her said.  
>A short disbelieving silence followed the confused reply of, "Gilbird?"<p>

"The chick behind me. Idiot," her kidnapper laughed.

Spain stood up and peered over at Seychelles. His eyes immediately lit up as he cooed, "She's such a cutie!"

ccCcc  
>Somewhere on the Academy beach, watching over his younger brother, Romano's hair curl twitched. His eyes darted around. "Tomato bastard," he hissed suspiciously.<p>

His younger brother, Northern Italy, looked up at him. Or well not really looked… Why were his eyes always closed? Who gives a fuck anyway. "What's wrong, Romano?"  
>"It's nothing. My idiot senses were tingling."<br>ccCcc

"It is because she is so cute, _mes amis_, that we are bringing her with us today!"

Those words, laced with a French accent, bought so much dread into Seychelles' heart.

For there, standing proudly on steps leading upward to the main schoolyard stood France in all his naked glory. Only a single rose covered the man's – ahem – 'nether regions'.

You know that feeling when you think things are about to get worse?

Amplify that by ten. Add in a good amount of terror and just a sprinkling of confusion. _That_ is what Seychelles was feeling.

xxXxx

**Author's Rant: Screw you guys, I'll make my Author's Notes as long as I want xD**

**So… this chapter took a while. ^.^' and it's pretty crappy. But I have good reasons!  
>And I apologize for the foul language. But c'mon, it was Romano. :$<strong>

**I broke my glasses. T~T And I don't get new ones till like the end of April. So for a couple days I wasn't even able to see the keyboard let alone type xD But they gave me contacts to try and thus this chapter was written.**

**Band Camp. Not as nerdy as it sounds. Ours is like fricken boot camp but with instruments. But it's on the beach and EVERYONE brings candy. :D So it's awesome.  
>But no computers T.T<br>And with my new contacts I became somewhat of a life-size barbie for the girls in my dorm. -.- They put me in a dress and heels, straightened my hair and put makeup and jewellery on me. It was a… different… experience. But then my guy friend started to perv on me and tried to look up my dress Moral of the story, kids: Don't wear dresses.**

**Ines Bonnefoy: **I know right? There's like hardly any Swiss/Liech out there. So this fic is my contribution to the pairing xD I hope you like the story :D

**Vulcanblood: **Hahaha I love your hyperness :D I'm also intrigued by your suggestion. So Wisconsin will definitely be in next chapter! I hope I don't do too terribly; I've never actually thought about personifying the states before. I will make it happen before you die of death xD Thanks for the review!

**Angel-chan Desu: **T~T - that's my crying face because you didn't review. I'm joking ;) It's not like I'm holding a gun against your head and telling you to review xD But I'm glad you like the chapter~ And I've noticed my chapters have been getting shorter (has been totally distracted by 'The Avengers' movie coming out soon) haha. But thanks for the review! :D (and we so must continue our little war we had going on xD)


	18. The Search Begins

**England**

"ENGLAND! NOT THAT I NEED HELP OR ANYTHING, 'CAUSE I'M FREAKING AMAZING, BUT I GOT A PROBLEM!"

"Would it be your inability to speak at a reasonable volume?"

"SNARK SNARK SNARK! THAT'S ALL I GET FROM YOU! BESIDES NAGGING!"

"I DO NOT NAG!"

"YOU SO TOTALLY DO! YOU'RE LIKE A BITCHY WIFE!"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU CALLING ME A WOMAN?"

"A BITCHY ONE!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" a Chinese-accented voice shouted, "Western nations are so immature-aru."

America paused in his shouting at England. He had just burst into England's room, where the nation was reading some magic book or something equally insane, and the screaming match described above occurred.

Apparently China could hear them from his room a couple doors down.

America looked quizzically at England, "Did we just piss off China?"

Sure enough the sounds of Chinese grumbling could be heard from the Asian. "I believe we did," the shorter blonde replied.

"HIGH-FIVE!"

To what may be your surprise, the usually stuffy Brit did in fact high-five the energetic American. It was fun messing with China.

"SUCK BALL-ARU!"

After a short round of laughter America quietened down and after a moment of contemplation exclaimed, "Like, dude! I forgot about the problem I was gonna ask your advice on!"

"My advice?" England smirked.

"Pffffffft no. I mean the problem which I have under control but I just wanted to know how you would go about it. So I could prove the American way is way better!"

The Brit scoffed. The boy was overly-stubborn and overly-proud. But it was what made America, well, America.

"If the American way is so much better than you shouldn't have to ask what I would do, right?" England laughed at the younger's glare/pout then relented. "But maybe you should tell me what the problem is anyway."

"Wisconsin."

"… What about her?"

"She's here."

"Shit."

ccCcc

A little known fact about the countries is that their states, territories or provinces are also personified. They become sort of 'children' for a nation. Each state usually remains in his or her own area to help out with state politics.

America loved his states but there were strict rules that no states were to ever enter the World Academy. That and when, like America, you have fifty states that all seem to have a different personality/mental disorder the World Academy was a sanctuary from the insanity.

England, in a very serious tone of voice, asked, "So how shall we go about this?"

The two were sitting across each other at their kitchen table. They had gathered all the tools essential for finding Wisconsin.

Beer and cheese.

"Run like hell?" America suggested feebly.

England shot an unamused glare. "No, America. We've got to get Wisconsin out of here."  
>America seemed to deflate at that. "Don't you think we're over-reacting?"<p>

"I'm the student council president I can't allow a state to be in such a top-secret area. Really, I should have told the officials already."

"But you didn't! Which gives us enough time to escape and start a new life!"

"… I would say something sarcastic but to be quite honest, I don't understand what you just said."

America was warming up to the idea, if the smile spreading across his face gave any ideas.  
>"Yeah, Iggy! We could move to Italy, buy a cottage in the countryside as a vacation home and an apartment in the city! We'd live happily ever after, reading the newspaper, sitting on rocking chairs on the front porch like old men! The officials and our bosses would never be able to find us!"<p>

England slitted his eyes and suspiciously stared at the other nation. "Is there something you're not telling me, America?"

America paused, nervous smile still in place. England just kept staring. "Fine! My boss is already seriously mad at me. He's gonna kill me if he finds out Wis is here!"

"Why is he mad at you? What did you do?"

"Nothingggggg," America dragged out the word.

"You wasted tax payer's money on McDonald's, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

England sighed and punched the idiot.

"Okay, time for the real plan. We will need suits and sunglasses."  
>America knew better than to ask why. Knowing England, he probably just wanted to dress up like a spy and pretend to be James Bond.<p>

"Or we could _not_ be total freaks," America said, expressionless.

England stood from the table and started to walk away, shrugging, "Well if you don't want my help."

"Get back here!"

England did end up sitting back at the table. After America had tackled and dragged him back.

"Why the bleeding hell did you tackle me?"  
>"I bet you wouldn't be any help catching Wisconsin anyway!"<br>"How impertinent of you!"  
>"Yeah, I'll catch Wisconsin like way faster without you!"<p>

England leant back in his chair with a cocky smile. "That sounds like a challenge."

America copied his pose. "It is. Challenge accepted?"

"Challenge accepted."

**Author's Note: Ahh China. How I love you when you're pissed off :')  
>And a total random shout-out to that one reader in Vietnam? :D Hey dude!<strong>

**I don't know, I kinda like the idea that each state is mentally insane d(^_^)b So we're going with that.**

**I don't really have anything to say here :| But have any of you guys read the manga 'Oresama Teacher'? I am in freaking love with it :D**

**THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS:**

**Luxembourg: **More awesome than Prussia? :O You flatter me! Bahaha thank-you! Good luck saving Seychelles :3 I think France might put up a fight xD

**Vulcanblood:** Ohgod, I feel your pain It's like everyone in my school is a perv xD but man I wish I thought of wearing leggings Dx too late now. And damn I still didn't introduce Wis :O but the hunt for her will begin! Hahahaha hopefully the coffee was worth it xD And HAPPY EASTER! (like really late but still!)

**Angel-chan Desu: **haha I hope it was a fun chapter. Jealous America is always fun :D And Iggy can now give out detentions, just cause I say so xD  
>:o le gasp, authorised personnel only? I'm waiting in suspense for your review xD<br>And nah Band Camp is pretty cool. Our music teacher says some of the awesome stuff we do at camp would be illegal in any other state xD (like midnight beach parties haha) /hugs anyway

**ANYWAY HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**Totally random but I'm going to an anime convention this weekend! 1****st**** one I've ever gone to :D**


	19. I'm back

**Liechtenstein**

Ever been really close to somebody then tried out a romantic relationship? And then things get awkward and confusing?

Yeah…

That feeling is amplified infinitely when the person you are now dating was once who you considered a brother.

And our poor little Liechtenstein was worrying about that exact issue right now.

She sat in her favorite lush chair beside the window, book laying face-down and forgotten in her lap. Her eyes dreamily roamed the scenery shown outside the glass.

It's not often that nations engage in personal relationships. What with the politics, time differences, distance and such putting a strain on any social lives. So it comes as no surprise that a nation as innocent as Liechtenstein would have absolutely no clue about romance.

She just wanted to know how she should act around Switzerland now.

Since they had started dating they had been on a few dates. Dinners, movies, walks in the park; all those clichéd romantic things. But on each and every single date they acted exactly the same as they did before their confessions.

And Liechtenstein, being a very sweet girl, wanted one of those fairytale romances where the knight in shining armor would shower affection on his love interest after dramatically rescuing her.

Well… minus the shining armor and rescuing perhaps. Okay, she just wanted to know what love was supposed to feel like. Not awkward attempts at hand holding being the only romantic gesture.

Liechtenstein asked her roommate, Seychelles, about the situation.

Seychelles embarrassedly scratched her nose. "Um, I don't know much about relationships either but don't the boyfriend and girlfriend usually talk about their emotions and stuff?"

Liechtenstein cocked her head and considered the idea. Seemed simple enough. After thanking the island girl, she left her dorm room and headed next door.

xxLExGASPxx

Switzerland was sitting on his bed reading a magazine (about firearms) when it happened.

His entire body shivered and a small ball of dread manifested itself in his gut.

Something was going to happen. Something he wasn't going to like.

His eyes darted around the room, ensuring he was safe. No Ludwig, probably out with Italy or dealing with Prussia. Or both. Nothing seemed amiss. But then he heard the timid knocking.

Liechtenstein was visiting. That bought a small smile to his face, which he of course quickly erased before calling, "It's open," to Liechtenstein.

She let herself in and closed the door behind her. She smiled warmly and said, if a little nervously, "Hi Switzy."

Switzerland was confused by her nervousness but decided to let it be. "Hi Liechtenstein, what're you doing?"

The little blond girl twiddled her thumbs shyly and answered, "I want to talk." 

That one sentence that can bring to mind all the wrong things you have done in your life. When spoken by a woman you have a romantic attachment with, it becomes instantly worse.

"About what?" He asked gently.

"Our feelings."

Absolute chaos descended upon the man's mind. Instantly his mind supplied all the different escape routes from the room available. What? Talking he could handle. Emotions he could handle. Both at the same time? That'd be a challenge.

But for Liechtenstein he supposed he could try.

"Sorry, but could you elaborate?"

Liechtenstein took a large breath and after a moment of steeling her nerves she said what was on her mind to the person she cared about most. "I love you. I love you so impossibly much. But we've been together as what we called family for so long that I have no idea what it's like now that we're… together."

Switzerland nodded slowly. Similar thoughts had occurred to him also. "But we haven't been… dating for very long. Maybe it just needs some time to, I don't know, settle?"

Liechtenstein nodded. After all Switzerland knew best.

He did notice the slight disappointment on the girl's face. Obviously she wanted something romantic to come of this encounter.

Switzerland racked his brains for something, _anything_ to do. Hoping his blush wasn't showing despite how hot his face was he patted the bed beside him.

Liechtenstein only looked curiously at him.

Clearing his throat with a cough he explained. "Come here."

Liechtenstein gingerly sat herself beside him. Gently Switzerland put his arms around her, drawing her close to him. The blonde girl gently laid her head against his chest, listening to the racing heartbeat.

"See? We're not such a bad couple," Switzerland stuttered.

Liechtenstein giggled and curled closer to the warmth that was her boyfriend as he continued to read his magazine. She felt happier than she ever had in her life at that moment.

**A/N: Ahhh sooo, 5 months without an update… Which I can totally explain btw. /****Nervous smile**

**So I went back to the U.S for 2 months :D Which is the first time I've been home in 8 years! (As I am currently living in Australia) But the entire time I was there I had no internet or computer! D: (Living with technologically-illiterate grandparents :) )**

**And then when I got back my computer died T.T All my files, assignments and stories gone. I got a new macbook pro though which this chapter was written on ^.^ **

**So yeah that combined with writer's block and no inspiration kind of made me want to abandon this story. But even in 5 months absence I was still getting story follows, favorites and that; which made me feel very loved XD But I don't know, if you don't want this story abandoned leave a review or somethin' yeah? :)**

**As to those reading this: I love you! XD**

**THANKS TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**

**And reviewers:**

**cloudstrife101: haha thanks! Ohh, France isn't too bad… well… maybe a tad xD poor Seychelles ;)**

**Toon-Girl-Abbey: Ta da! An update! :D Thanks for your review! And you'll see France and Seychelles next chapter :3 I haven't seen much of the actual Gakuen but I think Seychelles is a totally cute girl and probably could ship FrUK, she deserves no hate ^.^ You're from Ecuador? That's really cool :D And the fic sounds pretty cool too, I'd totally read it :)**

**Vulcanblood: That review made me laugh so much XD Don't we all want to be James Bond? (Actually I want to be Sherlock Holmes lol) Haha we'll get to see more Wis soon :D**


End file.
